


Не разжимая рук

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Afterlife, Drama, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Они так или иначе провели вместе всю жизнь. А что будет в новой… Кто знает, какими узами они пятеро окажутся связаны в следующий раз? Единственное, в чем можно быть уверенным, это то, что они точно не оставят друг друга. Просто не смогут. Каждое последующее воплощение их «коллективной души» на пятерых только усиливало связи внутри группы. А ведь это уже было… седьмое?
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	1. Зеленые луга – региональный филиал

Он погладил дочку по плечу: она плакала, и ничего с этим было не поделать. Внуки тоже сидели с мокрыми лицами, но крепились. Только двухлетняя Аяко, которая вообще не понимала, к чему весь сыр-бор, сидела на коленях матери, беззаботно играя с куклой. Каори тоже не плакала – она сидела рядом с кроватью, прикрыв глаза и задумчиво кивая своим мыслям.  
– Пора, господин Имаи, – сказала Жница, осторожно тронув его за руку.  
– Еще пять минут? – попросил он, но Жница с сожалением покачала головой.  
– Пора. К тому же… вас ждут.  
Да, вспомнил Имаи. Его и правда ждали. Но уйти прямо так, не попрощавшись толком…  
– Каори? – позвал он наудачу. – Увидимся?  
Жена неожиданно подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. И улыбнулась, кивая.  
Пораженный и успокоенный, Имаи отступил назад, в ослепительный свет. 

Луга оказались действительно лугами, простирающимися до самого горизонта. Где-то вдалеке справа маячил полупрозрачный хрустальный город, а где-то вдалеке слева тянулось нечто похожее на лес. Но основное пространство занимали именно луга: сочные, солнечные, абсолютно пустые – ни животных, ни техники. Ни людей. Все здесь было каким-то нереально ярким и насыщенным: лазурное небо, изумрудная трава, даже собственные руки выглядели розовыми и до того гладкими, что напоминали резиновые. Имаи огляделся по сторонам, чувствуя себя невероятно неуютно в этом странном нарочито жизнерадостном месте.  
– Эй, – раздался голос у него из-за спины, Имаи вздрогнул и обернулся, подавив в себе порыв отскочить в сторону.  
– Чего дергаешься? – спросил Ани-сан, улыбаясь до ушей. – Не узнал?  
Имаи выдохнул от неожиданности, обвел их взглядом… и рассмеялся, даже не пытаясь увернуться от крепких объятий накинувшихся на него друзей.  
– Сто семь лет! – кричал Ани-сан, пытаясь потереть ему макушку. – Засранец! Как ты ухитрился!  
– А мы ждем-ждем! – вторил ему Юта, но он хотя бы не пытался распускать руки. Хихикая, Имаи вырвался из цепкой хватки Ани-сана и тут же угодил в объятия Аччана. Тот крепко обнял его, на секунду прижимаясь всем телом и утыкаясь лбом в шею, как обычно, и тут же отступил назад, будто одернул себя.  
– Очень соскучился, – сказал он, улыбаясь с виноватым видом. Имаи кивнул. Он тоже соскучился. Просто ужасно.  
– Ну… – протянул он неловко. – Как вы? Тут…  
Аччан неожиданно расхохотался, и остальные подхватили тоже, у Хиде даже слезы на глазах выступили от смеха. Да, и правда дурацкий вопрос…  
Имаи разглядывал их, это все было так непривычно. Юта выглядел на свои давнишние сорок лет, но почему-то казался выше, чем Имаи помнил. Ани-сан был примерно того же возраста, а вот Аччан выглядел совсем юным и свежим, кажется, даже глаже и красивей, чем на самом деле в двадцать пять. Ну, понятно, он всегда очень сильно переживал из-за внешности… И только Хиде оставался таким, каким Имаи видел его в последний раз: высокий, худой, широкоплечий, с роскошной гривой абсолютно седых волос и молодо сияющими глазами.  
– Интересно, а я как выгляжу? – хмыкнул Имаи. Аччан и Хиде переглянулись.  
– Зависит от того, кто смотрит, – извиняющимся тоном ответил Аччан. – Здесь никто не знает, как другие его видят. Ну, для меня ты такой как… как тогда. Как раньше.  
Он смущенно улыбнулся, отводя взгляд, и Имаи неожиданно почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
– Как раньше – это точно сказано! – тут же вмешался Ани-сан, стирая неловкость. – Вот для меня – как тогда, в Йокогаме, когда ты вышел из бара без штанов! Сколько тебе тогда было? Тридцать?  
Все расхохотались, и Имаи подавил в себе желание прикрыть лицо рукой.  
– Надеюсь, сейчас на мне есть штаны?..  
– Да, мне того раза хватило на всю жизнь, я больше не хочу любоваться на твою голую задницу!  
Как же я скучал по этим идиотам, подумал Имаи. Столько лет…  
Нет, у него была прекрасная жизнь: долгая, насыщенная, до последнего дня активная и осознанная. В кругу разросшейся в последние годы семьи он чувствовал себя состоявшимся и любимым. Он не тосковал, не страдал от бессилия и неизбежных потерь. Он знал, что рано или поздно все заканчивается, но так же был уверен, что потом – начинается что-то иное.  
Как выяснилось, он был прав. Но… как же он, оказывается, скучал. Не признаваясь себе, даже не выводя в сознание. А теперь его буквально несло на теплых волнах облегчения и радости, словно это воссоединение на залитом солнцем лугу вернуло ему давно потерянную часть себя. Целых четыре таких части.

Формальностей почти не было: Жница просто объяснила, что Зеленые луга – это место временного пристанища душ. Этакий эквивалент христианского Чистилища, но скорее просто комната ожидания, где можно встретиться с ранее ушедшими близкими и провести какое-то время до перерождения. Время это тоже определялось индивидуально и в зависимости от предпочтений души: кому-то местный образ жизни претил, они кипели от нерастраченных сил и упархивали в новую жизнь через пару дней. А кто-то жил здесь годами и десятилетиями, некоторые особенно утомленные – и веками. Это было место покоя и безвременья, место, где никуда не нужно спешить и ни о чем не нужно заботиться. Неудивительно, что людей измученных и уставших это соблазняло, вот только многие из них в результате все-таки не выдерживали и уходили обратно: жизнь на Зеленых лугах не избавляла от воспоминаний. А многим было настолько тяжело помнить все, что с ними случилось при жизни, что даже вечный покой проигрывал возможности стереть память и нырнуть в новую, возможно, более счастливую жизнь. Никто ведь не запрещал надеяться, что новая жизнь будет лучше…  
В ожидании подходящего перерождения можно было остановиться в том самом полупрозрачном городе справа или же в деревне, расположенной у леса слева. Имаи был уверен, что выберет город, он всегда был урбанистически настроенным человеком, но неожиданно для себя решил остаться в деревне, если вопрос с перерождением затянется. Тем более, что остальные жили там же – только Аччан поселился в самой чаще леса в получасе ходьбы от деревни.  
– Он у нас как диснеевская принцесса, – сказал Хиде, – больше любит общаться со зверушками, чем с людьми.  
– Да, – подтвердил Юта. – Я видел, он им там поет!  
Все рассмеялись, даже смущенно качающий головой Аччан.  
– Там просто не так ярко, – пояснил он в конце концов. – В лесу есть тень, есть ручьи… А еще ко мне приходят лисы.  
– Настоящие?  
– Ага. Иногда прямо чувствую себя богиней Инари*.  
– Весь такой плодородный…  
– Откуда здесь вообще лисы? – удивился Имаи, и все замолчали, переглядываясь.  
– Может быть, они как кошки? – осторожно предположил Аччан. – Ходят между мирами.  
– Кошки тут тоже есть? А собаки?  
– Животные здесь не задерживаются, – пояснил Ани-сан. – Они перерождаются сразу, чего им тут дожидаться. А вот кошки иногда бродят – причем, живые. И это жутче, чем когда призраки бродят там. Смотрят сквозь, пугаются от любого движения, прыг – и исчезла в пустоте. Тьфу!  
Аччан только фыркнул, усмехаясь, но Ани-сан покачал головой.  
– Я серьезно. Не знаю, как ты живешь в этом лесу. Еще и лисы!  
– Ты там один живешь? – неожиданно для себя спросил Имаи. Аччан отвел взгляд.  
– Да. Уже один. Давно.  
Стало как-то неловко тихо.  
– Приютишь меня на время? – спросил Имаи, и Аччан посмотрел на него почти испуганно.  
– Конечно, – ответил он. – Тем более, что тебе нет смысла обустраиваться надолго. Мы ведь… ждали только тебя.  
– А ты подзадержался, – захихикал Юта. – Сто семь лет! Совсем чуть-чуть не дотянул до рекорда.  
– Да ну, рекорд это… сколько сейчас уже?  
– Сто тридцать девять. Кажется.  
– Сто тридцать девять! Тридцать два года не дотянул.  
– Целая жизнь для кого-то…  
– А что? – спросил Имаи, немного смущаясь. – В смысле, как тут все устроено? Нас сразу куда-то отправят?  
Все переглянулись.  
– Ну, тут как, – рассудительно начал Ани-сан. – Такие случаи, как у нас, они все-таки редкие. Обычно у людей просто связанные судьбы, им подбирают что-то такое… Сложно получается, потому что нужно и карму обоих учесть, и просчитать связь в последующей жизни. Приходится иногда подождать, чтобы не расставаться и чтобы все устроило… Некоторые вот предпочитают судьбу хуже выбрать, но чтобы связь была плотней – супругами, например, или лучшими друзьями. А кто-то вообще заявку подает, чтобы разорвать связь, – там уже другая процедура…  
Он обвел взглядом терпеливо слушающих.  
– В общем, у нас сложный случай, – признал он наконец. – Я же, когда сюда попал, первым делом ознакомился с регламентом и подал заявку. Чтобы начали подбирать. Пять человек с коллективной душой – это не шутка. Ну и… Хорошие варианты долго не задерживаются. За эти годы уже два было. Срочные, но, если честно, так себе. С нашей кармой можно и на что-то получше рассчитывать.  
– А что было?  
– Первый – семейный ресторан в Колумбии, хозяева – муж с женой, двое сыновей и жена младшего сына. Вроде неплохо, но у мужа в сорок лет рак, он выбывает, у старшего сына с личной жизнью все плохо всю жизнь, младший с женой вроде бы нормально, но у них уже ребенок больной рождается. Плюс всю жизнь… ну, не в нищете, но не слишком-то и богато. Так себе вариант.  
– Да уж… Ужасно. А второй?  
– Военные. Выпускники одного летного училища, несколько кампаний вместе, кто-то вообще без ранений, кого-то подбили, потом долго восстанавливался. И вроде бы все живы и в результате до старости живут, но… какая это жизнь?  
– Меня бы точно подбили, – пробормотал Аччан. – С моим счастьем… без кошмаров каждую ночь не обойтись, как ни крути.  
– Ну, не обязательно тебя…  
– Да что говорить, все равно ушел вариант. И черт с ним. Не вариант и был…  
Все снова замолчали.  
– И сколько, получается, ждать теперь? – спросил Имаи.  
Ани-сан вздохнул.  
– А кто его знает. В любой момент может что-то появиться. То есть, у них там… в смысле, у тех, кто пишет весь сценарий, у них там есть генеральный план на ближайшие полтыщи лет. И вроде бы все в этом плане должны быть учтены… но мелкие искажения никто предсказать не может, они накапливаются и ломают всю систему. Поэтому все уже давно идет в непредсказуемом режиме. В смысле, где-то на ближайшую сотню лет примерно можно предсказать жизнь одного-двух человек. Но уже пятерых – затруднительно.  
– То есть, что? – не поверил Имаи. – Все идет просто… само по себе? Никто вообще не контролирует то, что там происходит?  
Ани-сан вздохнул, Хиде шмыгнул носом, Юта покачал головой, а Аччан просто смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
– Мда… – протянул Имаи.  
– Везде бардак, – мрачно сказал Аччан. – Здесь, кстати, тоже.  
– Да, – подтвердил Юта. – Здесь тоже черт знает что…  
– Поэтому я предпочитаю жить в лесу.  
– С лисами.  
– С лисами, – Аччан кивнул. – Они хотя бы просто милые.

От призрачно серебрящихся посреди луга Ворот до офиса Жнецов идти было где-то около получаса. Наверное, это было время/расстояние на подумать, прийти в себя после смерти, решить, чего душа хочет от дальнейшего существования: остаться на Лугах или отправиться дальше, в новую жизнь. Но с ними все было, вроде, и так понятно, так что они просто шли по широкой дороге средь высоких изумрудных трав – Имаи с Аччаном впереди, братья следом, а Хиде – замыкая колонну.  
– Отца я не застал, – просто и как-то буднично рассказывал Аччан. Он шел, засунув руки в карманы длинного черного пальто – такой привычный и вместе с тем такой сюрреалистический на фоне этих ярких пейзажей, похожих на приход под кислотой.  
– Говорят, он поначалу боялся отправляться на перерождение, понимая, что ничего хорошего не получит. А потом, когда тут появилась мама… В общем, он быстро собрался и ушел. Сейчас где-то в Индонезии. Я не уточнял, потому что какая разница – он больше ничего не помнит…  
– А мама? – спросил Имаи. Аччан кивнул.  
– Мама ждала нас с братом. Она… мы провели несколько лет вместе, прежде чем она ушла на перерождение. Очень хороших, счастливых лет.  
– Но тебе не стало лучше, – утвердительно сказал Имаи, понимая, что услышит в ответ. Аччан принужденно улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Не стало. Я уже не уверен, может ли мне вообще стать лучше. Нужно ли, чтобы мне стало лучше. Может быть, я такой от природы, и даже перерождение ничего не изменит.  
– Изменит, – убежденно заявил Имаи. – Потому что ты не такой на самом деле.  
Он остро глянул на Аччана и добавил со значением:  
– Я помню.  
Вопреки опасениям тот не отвел взгляд.  
– Я тоже помню, – сказал он ровно, с мягкой, плохо скрытой – так, будто он устал или разучился скрывать – нежностью глядя на Имаи. – И то, что я помню, делает только хуже.  
Имаи замер, чувствуя, что растерял все слова и мысли.  
– Почему? – спросил он, хмурясь.  
– Потому что я до сих пор себя не простил, – ответил Аччан, все так же прямо, открыто на него глядя. – Я знаю, что ты простил и забыл давно, но я никак не могу. И не хочу забывать. Потому что боюсь в следующем воплощении опять наделать глупостей и оттолкнуть тебя.  
– Ты меня не оттолкнул.  
Аччан улыбнулся, кивая.  
– Возможно, это все вообще происходило только у меня в голове, – сказал он задумчиво. – А ты и понятия не имел, какие драмы происходили с твоим участием в моем воображении. Возможно, с твоей точки зрения все было совсем не так, как мне видится… Я много об этом думал – и там, и здесь. Но там я не имел права с тобой об этом говорить. А здесь… Здесь в этом просто нет смысла. Извини…  
Он отвернулся и зашагал дальше – все такой же прямой, все такой же уязвимый и обнаженный до нелепости. Уже совсем не выглядящий на двадцать пять.  
Имаи на секунду зажмурился, прежде чем просто пойти следом, рядом, плечо к плечу, рука к руке, как все годы до этого.  
Он и правда успел забыть. Благополучно вычеркнул из памяти старую обиду – потому что не было смысла обижаться. Нечего там было прощать, но Аччану этого никогда не объяснить – у него свои отношения с чувством вины. А никто не был виноват, так просто получилось. Так случилось – с ними, как и с тысячами и миллионами других людей. Они не ругались и не пытались друг друга уязвить, просто в какой-то момент перешли из одного состояния в другое, немного ослабив, но не потеряв связи друг с другом. Они так или иначе провели вместе всю жизнь. А что будет в новой… Кто знает, какими узами они пятеро окажутся связаны в следующий раз? Может быть, они с Аччаном окажутся родителем и ребенком? Единоутробными сестрами? А может – мужем и женой, проживут счастливо до самого конца и умрут в один день? Единственное, в чем можно быть уверенным, это то, что они точно не оставят друг друга. Просто не смогут. Каждое последующее воплощение их «коллективной души» на пятерых только усиливало связи внутри группы. А ведь это уже было… седьмое?

– Седьмое воплощение, – Жница поставила галочку на голографическом планшете. – Поздравляю вас, вы – одна из самых стабильных коллективных душ за всю историю человечества!  
– Нам что-то полагается за это? – со смехом спросил Ани-сан. Жница тоже вежливо рассмеялась, показывая, что поняла шутку. Но тут же согнала улыбку с лица и скорбно свела брови.  
– К сожалению… произошло некоторое недоразумение, – произнесла она тоном ниже. – Дело в том, что для таких многочисленных душ у нас разработано особое расписание.  
Имаи тревожно переглянулся с Хиде.  
– И согласно этому расписанию, – продолжила Жница, – господин Имаи должен был прибыть на Луга еще двадцать пять лет назад.  
Имаи оцепенел, невольно представив себе это. Двадцать пять! Он бы никогда не увидел правнуков. Он бы никогда…  
– А что случилось? – спросил Ани. Жница вздохнула, пряча глаза.  
– Так бывает, неквалифицированная работа ками в одном из храмов. Его просили о здоровье и долголетии для господина Имаи, и он благословил по максимуму, не сверившись с записями. А благословения, к сожалению, не имеют обратной силы.  
– Это в каком храме было? – неожиданно нахмурился Аччан. – Когда?  
– Я не могу разглашать эту информацию, – ответила Жница с сожалением.  
– Ничего себе, информацию разглашать нельзя, а у нас расписание похерено… – Ани-сан выглядел очень недовольным. – И на сколько мы тут застряли?  
– Коллективных судеб на пять персон в ближайшие триста лет не ожидается, – тихо сказала Жница, обводя их сочувствующим взглядом. – Мне очень жаль.  
– Триста? – Юта ошеломленно вытаращился. – Да вы что!  
– Так нельзя, – тихо сказал Хиде.  
– Так нечестно, – поддержал его Ани-сан. – Это же сколько еще Аччану ждать перерождения? Да он уже весь измучился!  
– Со мной все в порядке, – сказал Аччан, – я уже привык.  
Но при этом его лицо так отчетливо посерело, что сразу стало ясно – ничего не в порядке, конечно же, и перспектива провести еще неизвестно сколько времени без возможности забвения пугает его до ужаса.  
– Тогда могу предложить только раздельные судьбы, – с сожалением сказала Жница. – Вы можете провести ближайшую жизнь поодиночке, а потом мы вам что-нибудь подберем.  
Имаи посмотрел на остальных: Хиде хмурился и кусал губы, Ани-сан невольно придвинулся ближе к брату, будто боялся, что его отнимут у него прямо сейчас. Аччан вцепился правой рукой в левую, словно пытался удержаться от чего-то, и мучительно сжимал пальцы до побелевших суставов. А сам Юта обводил их всех жалобным взглядом, не веря тому, что слышит.  
– Ну неужели нельзя что-то сделать? – спросил он с надеждой у Жрицы. – Какой-нибудь… обходной маневр? А?  
Жница растерянно оглянулась куда-то в пустоту за плечом.  
– Я… – она нахмурилась. – Мне нужно посоветоваться с начальством. Есть один вариант, но я не уверена, что могу его использовать в вашем случае…  
– Посоветуйтесь! – обрадовано воскликнул Юта. – Обязательно посоветуйтесь! Честное слово, мы на все готовы, только бы остаться вместе.  
Имаи пихнул его в бок, и Юта добавил поспешно:  
– На почти все.  
Жница поклонилась.  
– Я скоро вернусь. Извините за ожидание.  
И исчезла, оставив после себя только слабый запах водяной лилии.  
– Правда, я могу потерпеть еще… триста лет, – голосом умирающего сказал Аччан. – Не стоит ради меня…  
– Аччан может переродиться один, – мрачно сказал Ани-сан. – А мы подождем. Триста лет – это ерунда. Некоторые и дольше ждут, если мест нет. Вон, Ода-сан уже почти пятьсот лет ждет.  
– Он ждет, потому что ему все не нравится, что предлагают, – проворчал Юта, – а Жнецы боятся с ним связываться из-за его скверного характера и связей, которые он успел тут завести. Все хочет себе такую судьбу, чтобы взять и весь мир с ног на голову перевернуть, на меньшее он не согласен…  
– Не хочу я перерождаться один, – нервно перебил его Аччан. – Это же ослабит связь. И вообще. Не так уж все и плохо. Подумаешь… триста лет. Можно просто не выходить из дома. Хуже всего – эти самые зеленые луга.  
– Да уж, – крякнул Хиде. – Местная цветовая гамма даже меня выводит из себя.  
– Да ладно вам, – Юта дернул плечом. – Жизнерадостно… Всем нравится.  
– Я тут только пару часов, – протянул Имаи, – но уже глаза болят. Под какой наркотой они это расписывали…  
Было так невыносимо неловко из-за того, что все это происходит из-за него. Да, Имаи был не виноват, он сам-то и понятия не имел, что должен был умереть раньше, но факт остается фактом: ребята ждали его больше двадцати лет, а теперь, вероятно, просидят в этом шизофренически раскрашенном мирке еще триста.  
– Прошу прощения! – Жница снова возникла перед ними, теперь уже с длинным, явно старинным свитком в руках. – В настоящий момент руководство рассматривает одну очень редко используемую возможность, но нам придется поднять и проверить всю документацию за последние несколько тысяч лет, чтобы убедиться, что мы не запутаем мироздание еще сильней. С глубочайшим уважением прошу вас подождать в течение трех дней, и мы свяжемся с вами для дальнейшего решения вашего вопроса.  
Она низко поклонилась и исчезла снова, оставив их переглядываться друг с другом.  
– Ну вот, – бодро сказал Юта. – Три дня и все решится!  
– Или нет, – добавил Аччан.  
– Или нет, – согласился Имаи. – Но тогда тебе придется терпеть меня в своем Disney World ближайшие триста лет.  
Ани расхохотался, глядя на потрясенного Аччана.  
– Да я не против, – неловко заметил тот, отворачиваясь. Но Имаи успел заметить, что Аччан тихо, едва заметно улыбается. И это его неожиданно ободрило. Ну, триста лет. Не очень-то приятно торчать тут столько времени без дела. Зато – они увидят мир будущего! Может быть, к тому времени люди уже будут жить на других планетах. Или изобретут путешествия во времени. Или случится еще что-нибудь такое, о чем никто сейчас и не подозревает. А они это увидят и будут жить в этом новом невероятном мире… Правда, конечно, у них не останется прошлой памяти, так что мир будущего не покажется им таким удивительным… Зато у них наверняка станет больше возможностей. Они проделали долгий путь от гребцов-невольников на турецкой галере до участников популярной группы. Следующее воплощение наверняка будет не хуже. Может быть, они станут экипажем космического корабля? Или колонистами на далекой планете? Или… В любом случае Имаи успеет порадоваться следующему воплощению до того, как ему сотрут память. И, если честно… он бы отложил эту процедуру на неопределенное будущее. Наверное, ему все-таки нужно больше времени, чтобы смириться с собственной смертью. И с тем, что все в этот раз закончилось. 

До деревни опять пришлось идти пешком около часа, и Имаи, погруженный в размышления о возможном будущем через триста лет, наверное, не запомнил бы эту дорогу среди одинаково переливающихся кислотной зеленью пейзажей, если бы не один случай.  
В какой-то момент из-за небольшого холма им навстречу вынырнул совершенно неожиданный и неуместный здесь автомобиль: наглухо затюнингованная черная тачка с выставленными на крышу динамиками, из которых по всем лугам неслось что-то настолько древнее, что Имаи застыл на месте, рот раскрыв. Поравнявшись с ними, автомобиль притормозил, зеркальное стекло опустилось и наружу выглянул парень с уложенными в прическу «регент»** волосами, в темных очках и кожаной куртке.  
– Эй, красотка, – сказал он, вальяжно растягивая слова. – Прокатимся?  
– Я сейчас Жнеца вызову, – устало ответил Аччан, даже не глядя в его сторону. Парень фыркнул.  
– Просто предложил, – примирительно заметил он, стекло поднялось, и тачка неторопливо покатила дальше, бомбя басами.  
– Это что такое было? – обалдел Имаи, но остальные только понимающе улыбались.  
– Некоторые местные видят Аччана женщиной, – наконец пояснил Юта, а Ани-сан добавил:  
– Даже жаль, что нам так не увидеть, правда?  
Имаи с интересом окинул взглядом невозмутимо идущего Аччана и попытался себе представить. Пожалуй, у него бы получилось.  
– А вообще… Это как? Откуда?  
– Это малолетние чимпира***, – пояснил Аччан. – Их здесь много. Погибают по дурости в раннем возрасте, но уже успели наворотить такого, что в следующей жизни их ничего хорошего не ждет. Вот и торчат тут десятилетиями, сбиваются в стайки и болтаются без дела по городу. Катаются вот. Живут красивой жизнью, снимают девчонок и все такое.  
Это был интересный аспект, который Имаи тут же захватил.  
– То есть, здесь есть преступность?  
– Нет, – Юта даже рассмеялся. – Жнецы не позволяют. К тому же, здесь все так устроено, что никто никому не может причинить вреда. Так что они между собой как-то меряются, кто круче, но по большей части просто вот так разъезжают типа с грозным видом. Те, кто здесь недавно, по привычке их побаиваются, а больше им и не нужно.  
Имаи посмотрел на Аччана.  
– И что… Часто вот так? Приглашают прокатиться?  
– Вот еще и поэтому я живу в лесу, – мрачно ответил тот.

Дом был старым, традиционным, очень похожим на дом семьи Сакураи в Фудзиоке, но и не менее сильно отличающимся. Несмотря на расположение в глубине леса, в окружении высоких сосен, подходящих почти вплотную к бумажным стенам, внутри было светло. Теплый, матовый, очень уютный свет разливался по комнатам, весь дом был пропитан почти осязаемой любовью – здесь еще недавно жили счастливые люди.  
– Брат с невесткой ушли больше двадцати лет назад, сразу после мамы, – ответил Аччан на незаданный вопрос. – Моя жена продержалась дольше всех, но я не мог ее держать здесь неизвестно сколько. Ей тоже было тяжело…  
– Сколько ты уже один?  
Аччан задумчиво поджал губы, доставая из шкафа футон и одеяло.  
– Здесь время течет иначе. А потом – что значит, один? Я не один. Мы здесь были вчетвером. Теперь вот и ты появился…  
– Только они живут в деревне, а ты – тут. Отшельником.  
– Ты же знаешь, я всегда любил уединение. А в деревне слишком… шумно.  
– Что? Там почти никого нет. Пустота же. Десяток домов.  
Аччан рассмеялся, он принялся было заправлять постельное белье, но Имаи отобрал у него пододеяльник. Было как-то неловко.  
– На самом деле, – негромко сказал Аччан, присаживаясь на пол рядом и с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Имаи сражается с одеялом, – там много людей. Этот десяток домов существует одновременно в сотнях, а то и тысячах измерений.  
Имаи замер с нелепо разведенными в стороны руками.  
– То есть? Это как? Зачем?  
– Людей умирает много, – пояснил Аччан. – Обратно возвращаться не все хотят… В городе все живут одновременно, потому что это город – он и тянется на сотни километров вдоль местного моря…  
– Тут еще и море есть?  
– Это же Япония. В смысле, японский филиал Зеленых лугов. Конечно, здесь есть море. Только оно немножко мертвое… как и все остальное.  
Имаи невольно хмыкнул от этого каламбура и бросил одеяло на футон, сел напротив Аччана.  
– Ну вот, – чуть смутившись, сказал Аччан, опуская взгляд и улыбаясь. – А в деревне вроде как живут те, кому хочется более тихой жизни. Поэтому там всего тридцать домов на одном слое реальности. Предполагается, что ты живешь в окружении только своих соседей по слою… Но на деле здесь все уже давно прохудилось, и в реальностях куча дыр. Так что народ бродит друг к другу в гости в другие слои, а на фестивали они собираются по тысяче человек! И бродят туда-сюда с микоси****, песни поют и фейерверки запускают…  
Имаи в замешательстве почесал в затылке.  
– Даааа, – протянул он. – Ну, это, должно быть, весело. Да и не так уж часто.  
– Здесь время течет иначе, – напомнил ему Аччан. – На каждом слое по-своему. Так что каждую неделю где-то – мацури******. А празднуется оно сразу везде… Так что я предпочитаю жить подальше. Да и не только я.  
– Что, таких отшельнических домов здесь тоже намазано в тыщу слоев?  
Аччан рассмеялся.  
– Возможно. По крайней мере здесь поблизости дырок нет, никто не просачивается. Только лисы ходят.

Имаи опасался, что и удобства в этом доме будут традиционные и лесные, но нет – видимо, уж очень Аччан привык к комфорту при жизни. Туалет и душ здесь были у каждой спальни свои, а ванна с горячей минеральной водой располагалась на улице под навесом, с внезапным видом на ручей и классический сад. Имаи не был в онсене уже несколько лет – в последние годы врачи запрещали ему перегреваться, – так что первым делом отправился принять ванну.  
А неплохо это – быть мертвым, неожиданно подумал он, разнежившись в горячей воде. Жар приятно обволакивая тело, проникая внутрь, к несуществующим костям. Интересно, задумался Имаи, как это все вообще происходит? Ведь наши души нематериальны. Значит, что? Используются только накопленные за время жизни воспоминания? А если они искажены каким-нибудь Альцгеймером? Тогда никакого тебе удовольствия от загробной жизни, сразу беги перерождаться? Несправедливо. Да и не удастся испытать ничего, чего бы ты не испытывал при жизни – в памяти-то подобной записи нет? То есть, жил паршиво, питался одним рисом, и даже после смерти никаких тебе неземных удовольствий… Обидно-то как…  
Его размышления прервал резкий треск, похожий на негромкий сухой выстрел. Имаи дернулся, оборачиваясь, и едва не выскочил из источника от неожиданности: на него в упор смотрела рыжая лиса.  
– Эй, – сказал он тихо. Лиса издала высокий звук, что-то среднее между мяуканьем и тявканьем, и прикрыла узкую морду черной лапой. Имаи тут же присел в воду обратно.  
– Ну извини, – сказал он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. – Не ожидал как-то.  
Лиса снова оглядела его, на ее морде было такое отчетливое насмешливое выражение, что Имаи тут же почувствовал себя выпавшим из реальности, будто мультик смотришь. Ты умер вообще-то, напомнил он себе. О какой вообще реальности может идти речь, здесь же все воображаемое.  
Шевельнув роскошным хвостом, лиса шагнула назад и тут же исчезла, будто и не было. Имаи моргнул. Пустой садик, парящая голубая вода, медленно ползущее по верхушкам деревьев солнце.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал он себе. – Может, я перегрелся. А может они и правда как кошки. Прыгают туда-сюда.  
Забавно, что прыгающие из реальности в реальность кошки воспринимались уже как что-то само собой разумеющееся, хоть он их ни разу и не видел пока. Но про кошек говорил Аччан, а он в них хорошо разбирается…  
Аччан приготовил для него ужин, и это было на текущий момент, наверное, самым странным впечатлением от посмертия.  
– Прям вот сам? – удивился Имаи. – Своими руками?  
– А кто мне тут, ты думаешь, будет готовить, – усмехнулся Аччан, усаживаясь за стол рядом и придвигая к себе чашку с супом. – На самом деле, конечно, можно и не есть вовсе. Или просто воображать себе еду – как и все остальное.  
– Это как? – заинтересовался Имаи, отщипнув кусочек от жареной макрели. Вкусно, кстати!  
– Ну, вот так, – Аччан кивнул куда-то, Имаи обернулся, проследив за его взглядом и обнаружил стоящую на краю стола бутылку французского коньяка.  
– Здорово! – обрадовался он и тут же подтянул бутылку к себе, плеснул в появившийся под рукой стакан. Предложил Аччану, но тот покачал головой, улыбаясь и глядя на него с давешней нежностью. Ну, понятно. Зажрался тут, еще бы, если любую выпивку можно получить по щелчку пальцев.  
Коньяк был на вкус ровно таким, как он его помнил: мягкий, ароматный, бархатно перекатывающийся на языке.  
– И что, – спросил Имаи, слегка повеселев, – можно что угодно вот так? Захотел, и на тебе? А я так могу?  
– Можешь, – кивнул Аччан, меланхолично жуя. – Потренируешься и все сможешь. Хоть целый город тут себе построить. С летающими машинами и всем таким прочим, что тебе нравится. Если хорошо построишь, со временем и люди придут в него жить… такие же. Кому нравятся летающие машины.  
– Неужели до сих пор никто такого не сделал? – изумился Имаи. – Это же первое, что приходит в голову!  
Аччан посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.  
– Ну да. Первое, что приходит в голову таким, как ты. Вот только люди твоего типа здесь не задерживаются. Зеленые луга, знаешь… Они больше для тех, кто очень устал. Или очень боится возмездия. А им не до городов будущего.  
Эта мысль как-то неприятно цепляла, но Имаи решил, что не стоит портить ужин размышлениями.  
– Тогда почему ты готовишь? Если можно взять все прямо так. Сразу.  
Аччан помолчал некоторое время, потом придвинул к себе бутылку и налил себе коньяку, отпил, смакуя.  
– Наверное, это единственное, чем я могу здесь заниматься, – сказал он наконец. – Раньше я очень много читал. Здесь можно достать любые книги, даже те, что были уничтожены там, на Земле. Смотрел фильмы. Слушал музыку. А потом… наступило пресыщение, наверное. Это все… в жизни эти впечатления использовались, а здесь они просто накапливаются мертвым грузом. Стало тяжело, как от переедания. Много пищи, много неиспользованной творческой энергии, которую некуда выплеснуть, и она гниет, запертая внутри, отравляя душу…  
Звучало как-то жутковато даже. Имаи в принципе помнил, что Аччан всегда был меланхоликом и все воспринимал чересчур обостренно и в трагическом ключе, но это его описание посмертного существования… Черт, от чувства вины было никак не избавиться. Почему Имаи не умер вовремя, как было положено? Они бы все встретились в нужное время и отправились на очередное перевоплощение. И пускай это была бы не слишком счастливая семья в Колумбии или компания потрепанных войной пилотов, они все были бы вместе. И никаких отравленных душ.  
– Может, прогуляемся? – предложил Имаи, откладывая палочки. В доме резко стало темно и душно, и он подозревал, что все дело в мимолетно испортившемся настроении Аччана. Все-таки этот дом, по всей видимости, был частью его самого, как и все, создаваемое душой в посмертии.  
Аччан только кивнул и поднялся из-за стола, не говоря ни слова. 

Лес тянулся на десятки километров к западу от деревни, но уже через десять минут прогулки Аччан неожиданно вывел его на вершину холма, с которой открывался отличный вид на лес и другие горы – сиреневые, розовые, бордовые в свете падающего в ложбинку между ними солнца.  
– В конце концов все когда-то заканчивается, – меланхолично сказал Аччан, глядя вдаль, где разгорался неправдоподобный закат. – В этом весь смысл перерождений. Рано или поздно каждый приходит к своему пределу и отправляется туда.  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой вверх, Имаи невольно усмехнулся.  
– В рай, что ли?  
– Ну, если это так можно назвать. Такая многомерная конструкция, похожая на соты. Каждый оказывается в своей ячейке, связанной с тысячами других – все связи, которые человек понаделал на все свои воплощения… И вот он там живет… отношаясь со всеми подряд. – Аччан вздохнул. – Мозг вывихнуть можно.  
– То есть, возвращается память всех жизней?  
– Ага. Ужас.  
– А они там с ума не сходят? Как можно все помнить?  
Аччан покачал головой.  
– Предполагается, что к моменту окончательного просветления человек уже достаточно прокачался, чтобы принять все свои жизни, – сказал он с отчетливым скепсисом. – Меня больше смущает то, что сохраняются все связи. Это правда, что там в конце концов встретятся все – и родители с детьми, и супруги, и друзья. Только представь: вот прожил ты сотню жизней. И встречаешь в раю двести родителей, полторы сотни супругов и неустановленное количество собственных детей. Причем, по законам кармы, каждый из них может оказаться с тобой связан сквозь жизни и быть тебе одновременно матерью, братом, мужем и твоим убийцей. И ты должен быть достаточно просветлен, чтобы принять все эти воплощения…  
– Далековато мне до просветления, – рассмеялся Имаи, Аччан с невеселой улыбкой кивнул.  
– Мне тоже. Вся штука в принятии. Причем, даже не того, что сделали другие, а своих собственных чувств. Знаешь, я ведь даже малодушно рад, что не встретил отца. Так долго думал, что ему сказать, представлял себе, можно сказать, репетировал… А когда понял, что не получится, не в этот раз – сначала просто разозлился, а потом… испытал такое невероятное облегчение. – Он покачал головой. – Когда встречаешь тех, кого любишь, это невероятная радость. Когда встречаешь тех, перед кем виноват, счастлив, что есть возможность попросить прощения и облегчить груз вины. А когда встречаешь по эту сторону людей, которые не разделяли твои чувства к ним…  
Он замолк, нахмурившись и тяжело глядя вдаль.  
– Ты их встречал? – осенило Имаи. – Тех, кто были в тебя влюблены?  
Аччан кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
– Тяжело, когда не знаешь, чем утешить. Там мы почти не соприкасались, и мне, если честно... Мне казалось, что это больше выдуманные чувства. Очарованность образом, какие-то свои фантазии. Что это не может длиться долго – и точно не может быть чем-то серьезным, особенно, тем чувством, с которым можно прожить жизнь до конца. Как можно любить человека, ни разу не поговорив с ним даже?  
– Еще как можно… – пробормотал Имаи себе под нос. Аччан кивнул.  
– Все наши чувства к другим – только интерпретация наших собственных устремлений внутри себя. Нет смысла делить их на настоящие и выдуманные. Они все в какой-то степени – выдумка. Даже наша память – по большей части выдумка, что уж говорить о чувствах.  
– Это вот к этому ты пришел за все годы здесь? К такому извращенному солипсизму?  
Аччан неожиданно развеселился.  
– А это была бы отличная концепция рая! – сказал он, тихо смеясь. – Все люди на земле – один единственный человек, просто на разных этапах самопознания и на разных кругах перерождения. Сам себе мать, отец, брат и любимая. Сам себе бог, вечно умирающий и вечно перерождающийся.  
Имаи кивнул, привычно подхватывая и развивая идею.  
– Тогда все люди, достигшие конца перерождений – это нервные клетки мозга бога, идеально выкристаллизованные, находящиеся между собой в сложнейших связях… И сознание бога базируется на работе этих клеток. А вся прижизненная суета – просто физиологический процесс, необходимый богу для выживания и развития.  
– Ужасно! И нет никакого смысла во множестве жизней, и вся награда – превратиться из клетки пятки бога в клетку его мозга.  
– И ладно, если ты клетка пятки, а каково клеткам печени?  
Аччан прикрыл лицо ладонью, трясясь от смеха.  
– Кстати, – неожиданно вспомнил Имаи. – А как же ад? Место для совсем негодных клеток?  
– А ада нет, – легко ответил Аччан и, заметив изумление на его лице, пояснил. – Только бесконечный круг перерождений. Безотходное производство. Рано или поздно реальность этого мира тебя доконает… и ты станешь таким, как нужно. И вырваться из этого круга практически невозможно.  
– Как-то неутешительно звучит.  
– Ага. Кого-то перспектива жить в раю стимулирует к перерождениям. А как по мне… безнадега.  
– Это ты сейчас так думаешь. Погоди, вот еще пара-тройка жизней и рай тебе раем покажется!  
Аччан покивал, улыбаясь.  
– Мне тебя не хватало, – сказал он неожиданно и вздохнул. – Только сейчас осознал, насколько.  
– Да, – сказал Имаи. – Мне тебя тоже.  
Аччан предсказуемо не стал развивать тему, он был сентиментальным, но понимал, что вытащить из Имаи больше вряд ли получится. Он просто кивнул и на секунду сжал его ладонь в своей – все такой же крупной и горячей, как Имаи и помнил. Имаи сам не понял, что его сподвигло ухватиться за эту руку и удержать ее – Аччан замер, глядя на него почти с изумлением.  
– Я очень скучал, – сказал Имаи. – Правда. И… мы мало общались в последнее время. Потом я жалел об этом.  
Аччан опустил голову, усмехаясь.  
– Так всегда бывает, когда кто-то уходит раньше. Это ложное чувство вины…  
– Нет, – перебил его Имаи. – Не в этом дело. Просто… Я почему-то думал, что у нас полно времени. Что мы все успеем. И поработать. И поговорить. И… мне так не хотелось поднимать некоторые темы. Я все время откладывал. Думал: ну вот будет подходящий момент, и мы поговорим. Все наладим. То есть, вроде, и так все хорошо, но ведь… ты понимаешь.  
– Понимаю, – эхом откликнулся Аччан.  
– А потом внезапно оказалось, что подходящего момента больше не будет. Ничего не будет. Время ушло, и…  
Имаи понял, что все еще держит руку Аччана в своей, и тот не отнимает ее, стоит, сгорбившись и глядя вниз, даже лица толком не разглядеть.  
– Знаешь, я только тогда понял, чего ты боялся, – неожиданно для самого себя признался Имаи. – Того, что больше никогда. Неважно даже что у тебя отняли, главное, что это никогда не вернется, как ни пытайся… Это так несправедливо!  
– Да, – тихо сказал Аччан.  
Имаи помолчал, гладя его ладонь большим пальцем.  
– Жизнь слишком… короткая.  
– Ты прожил сто семь лет! – хмыкнул Аччан, наконец-то поднимая на него взгляд. – Грех жаловаться.  
– Я хочу больше, – упрямо мотнул головой Имаи. – Я не… не успел. Ничего не успел.  
– А это уже проблемы планирования…  
– Нет. Это несовершенство конструкции. Мы были вынуждены есть, спать, тратить кучу времени на обслуживание организма…  
– Помнится, тебе очень нравилось это обслуживание организма.  
– Да, но… – Имаи вздохнул, признаваясь. – Я не хочу другую жизнь. Я не успел в этой.  
– Что ты не успел? – тихо спросил Аччан, глядя в глаза. Так пытливо, с такой надеждой, что сразу же захотелось отвернуться, спрятаться. Давать надежду было страшно – и себе, и ему. А если не выйдет? А если уже правда слишком поздно? А если и тогда, уже почти сто лет назад, это было неправильно, ненужно, а они просто не поняли этого вовремя? Разорвали в тот момент, когда еще болело, и потом всю оставшуюся жизнь думали: а вдруг бы вышло? А вдруг, если бы они тогда сделали что-то иначе…  
– Я не знаю, – сказал Имаи как можно честней. – Осталось ощущение незавершенности, но я до сих пор не знаю, что было бы правильным тогда. Что правильно сейчас.  
– Сейчас… – Аччан покачал головой. – Сейчас уже все равно. Но мне… наверное, мне приятно знать, что ты тоже чувствуешь эту незавершенность.  
– Приятно?  
– Взаимность, даже в такой мелочи, это приятно.  
Он смотрел в глаза – уже без напора, мягко, почти нежно. Невесело, но спокойно. Аччан таким и запомнился на все последующие годы, оставшиеся без него, – наконец-то спокойным, смирившимся, мягко-сентиментальным, печально-насмешливым. Тихо тлеющим под толстой коркой золы воспоминаний и сожалений.  
Имаи наконец понял, что должен сказать сейчас. Что хочет сказать.  
– У тебя всегда была моя взаимность. Во всем. Это правда.  
Может быть, ему показалось, но в этот момент глаза Аччана полыхнули давним огнем – опасным, все выжигающим на своем пути. Горячим, как несуществующий ад.  
И тут же погасли под опущенными ресницами.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Аччан перехваченным от волнения голосом. – Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь…  
– Я был дурак, что не сказал раньше.  
– Ага. Дурак. Как и я.  
– Я не хочу новую жизнь, – снова вздохнул Имаи. – Опять все с самого начала. Почему мы каждый раз так тупим?  
Аччан наконец опять рассмеялся.  
– Ну, я даже не знаю. Плоховато у нас с просветленностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Инари - синтоистское божество изобилия, риса (и злаковых культур вообще), лис, промышленности, житейского успеха, одно из основных божеств синтоизма. Инари может изображаться в образе мужчины, женщины либо андрогина и иногда рассматривается как собирательный образ трёх или пяти отдельных ками. Является покровительницей кузнецов и защитницей воинов, покровительницей актёров и проституток, исполнительницей желаний, божеством удачи и благополучия.  
> ** «Регент» - мужская прическа, популярная в 70/80-е у японской молодежи, со временем стала одним из отличительных признаков членов байкерских банд. Выглядит как-то [так](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e7/1e/b1/e71eb1981bcee3b1eb0e5283fd1894d4--greaser-girl-greaser-style.jpg) или даже [так](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/16/8e/79168e3e65ad84536792cdbc2824ec1f.jpg)  
> *** Чимпира - якудза низкого ранга, часто молодые, любят показушничать  
> **** Микоси - священный паланкин, в котором переносят ками, обитающих в хранящихся в микоси священных предметах — синтаях. На традиционные японские праздники (мацури) микоси переносятся по улицам под сопровождение громких ритмичных возгласов. Процессия и раскачивание микоси позволяют божеству осмотреть «свою» территорию, осчастливить прихожан и поучаствовать в развлечениях.  
> ***** Мацури - религиозный ритуал или праздник в японской религии синто. Со временем многие подобные праздники утратили религиозный смысл, сохранив лишь карнавальные черты.


	2. Практически как люди

Решение их вопроса все откладывалось и откладывалось, так что у Имаи было время как следует изучить жизнь на Зеленых лугах. Он даже пару раз съездил в город, воспользовавшись местным транспортом – совершенно такой же как на Земле старенький Е955 бодро свистел меж полей каждые полчаса туда и обратно. Впрочем, делать там оказалось нечего: при взгляде на сумбурно натыканные там и сям небоскребы вперемешку с кусками, будто выдернутыми из реальных Токио, Кобэ, Фукусимы, голова кружилось и начинало подташнивать.  
– Люди тащат сюда свои воспоминания, – пояснил отправившийся с ним Аччан. – Иногда, чаще всего, подсознательно, потому что не знают другой жизни. Часто в этих красивых особняках внутри все совсем не так красиво, а небоскребы стоят и вовсе для видимости, что это город, а не деревня – в них никто не живет, и тем более не работает. Здесь же не нужно работать.  
Мысль об этом странным образом и воодушевляла, и угнетала. Имаи никогда не был трудоголиком, но перспектива ничем не заниматься триста лет ему не очень-то нравилась.  
– А как тут с развлечениями? – спросил он, разглядывая откровенную вывеску стрип-клуба.  
– Как-то так, – усмехнулся Аччан, кивнув на нее же. – Работают здесь те, кому нужно самоутвердиться, поднять самооценку на чужом восхищении. Но люди с творческим зудом обычно быстро уходят дальше. Остаются вечные девочки и мальчики, которые думают, что показ себя возместит им любовь, которую они недополучили…  
Звучало неуловимо знакомо. Имаи с интересом посмотрел на него, и Аччан отвел глаза.  
– Что? Я такой же, ты знаешь.  
– Не думал тут выступать? – с неловким смешком спросил Имаи, ему всегда становилось неловко, когда Аччан начинал падать в саморефлексию при нем, сразу хотелось отшутиться. Но тот ответил неожиданно серьезно:  
– Думал. Но тебе стоит посетить хотя бы одно представление, чтобы понять, почему здесь не слишком богато по части развлечений.  
Это интриговало, но было еще раннее утро, а даже на беглый взгляд быстро стало ясно, что делать в этом городе весь день до вечера абсолютно нечего. Не то что смотреть, даже выпить и закусить негде – редкие бары и рестораны выглядели как воплощение амбиций их хозяев, а не места, где хотелось бы провести время. Единственное, что вызывало любопытство – это наряды бесцельно слоняющихся по улицам модников и модниц, но очень быстро Имаи понял, что и в нарядах нет ничего уникального: они почти полностью копировали друг друга. Как будто существовала пара десятков модных шаблонов, которым следовали вообще все жители этого города, и после десяти минут наблюдений становилось понятно, что ничего нового уже не увидишь. Так что они уехали домой, в деревню, и остаток дня провели в лесном доме Аччана: выпивали на террасе с видом на садик, где время от времени бесшумно появлялись и так же бесшумно исчезали яркие оранжевые лисы. Нагретое солнцем дерево террасы, неторопливая беседа; здесь было хорошо, как-то по-особенному умиротворенно, но Имаи все-таки было любопытно, поэтому на следующий день они снова поехали в город – специально, чтобы посмотреть выступление в клубе.  
Зрителей пришло немного, в огромном зале театра, рассчитанного на пару тысяч посадочных мест, несколько десятков голов на фоне красного плюша выглядели удручающе. Сценические декорации больше напоминали какой-то роскошный голливудский мюзикл, а вот сами выступающие… Имаи сначала не поверил глазам, а потом обернулся к Аччану.  
– Каждый видит свое, – усмехнулся тот, поймав его недоуменный взгляд. – И никто не знает, от чего зависит то, что ты увидишь. Так что…  
По сцене ковыляли бабушки и дедушки в откровенных нарядах, густо накрашенные, с перьями в прическах и сверкающими колье на дряблых шеях. Посетители, явно завсегдатаи, приветствовали артистов криками одобрения, и те принялись по очереди раздеваться, соблазнительно покачиваясь в такт какой-то слащавой музыке…  
– Пойдем отсюда, – сказал Имаи, чувствуя, как от неловкости поджимаются пальцы ног. Аччан не возражал.  
– А музыка? – спросил Имаи в поезде, когда они ехали обратно. – Здесь никто не играет музыку?  
– Очень специфический контингент, – будто извиняясь, вздохнул Аччан. – Все-таки на Зеленых лугах надолго остаются люди, которые мало чем интересуются, кроме возможности спокойно и в достатке жить. Я пытался с парой знакомых что-то устроить, но… Это не то место.  
Ну нет, подумал Имаи тогда. Застрять на триста лет в «не том» месте… Если ничего не делать столько времени, душа ведь… просто истлеет от невостребованности.  
Придется соглашаться на любую альтернативу, лишь бы не задерживать здесь ребят еще хотя бы на лишний день. Им и так уже достаточно.

На Зеленых лугах не только время текло иначе, но и пространство: в этот раз путь до офиса Жнецов занял не больше пятнадцати минут, зато потом началось бесконечное переливание из пустого в порожнее. Имаи даже пожалел, что у него нет часов, чтобы засечь время, которое понадобится Жнице, чтобы наконец перейти к сути.  
– В японском отделении никогда не было проблем с выполнением плана: здесь все понимают, что такое карма, большинство верит в перерождение и старается вести себя так, чтобы заслужить лучшую жизнь… То есть, так было раньше. Но чем дальше, тем больше вера сменяется суевериями – люди больше полагаются на добрые приметы и предсказания, чем на собственные усилия. А за последние тридцать лет большинство богов-духов в крупных городах Японии потеряли свою силу: люди им больше не молятся, не поддерживают их существование своей верой. В деревнях, конечно, традиции еще соблюдаются… Но общий уровень просветленности значительно снизился в последние годы: в среднем пятьдесят восемь процентов умерших в Японии перерождаются с понижением в статусе! И… самое неприятное: все ниже число тех, кто выходит из круга перерождений на нашей территории. В этом году пока еще ни одного. У нас самый низкий рейтинг во всей Азии…  
Имаи посмотрел на Хиде – тот, казалось, спал с открытыми глазами. У Аччана тоже было такое лицо, как обычно раньше на совместных интервью: будто он не понимает, где находится и что тут делает, но слишком вежлив, чтобы спросить, какого черта происходит. Только Ани-сан и Юта слушали Жницу внимательно, Юта даже сочувственно охал и кивал в нужных местах. Как всегда.  
Жница продолжала что-то про проценты, бедственное положение администрации регионального отделения Зеленых лугов и все такое прочее, а Имаи задумался над тем, что с такой концепцией просветления предпочтешь пару лишних кругов попрыгать по земной жизни, чем торчать в местном раю. Вот интересно, а для их случая как все должно работать? Если душа коллективная, значит, выход из круга перерождений должен осуществляться в полном составе? Или нет? Это вообще возможно – достичь просветления пятерым одновременно? Все-таки они не один человек в пяти частях, а совершенно разные люди с разной кармой и разными судьбами, они просто связаны вместе и не хотят терять эту связь, проходя через очередное перерождение. То есть, неминуемо кто-нибудь вырвется вперед и отправится в рай куковать в одиночестве, а остальные будут доживать оставшиеся жизни, ощущая, что потеряли что-то очень ценное, но не понимая, что именно… Как-то это жестоко. Или, может, все будет совершенно иначе и…  
Имаи потерял мысль, почувствовав, как его пихнули локтем в бок. Он дернулся, оборачиваясь – Аччан смотрел на него очень выразительно, приподняв брови.  
– Имаи-сан? – донесся до него голос Жницы. – Что вы думаете по этому поводу?  
Вот черт. Он жалобно моргнул, и Аччан закатил глаза, отворачиваясь.  
– Я думаю, что нам нужно как следует обсудить этот вопрос впятером, – сказал Аччан своим особым благостным тоном. – Это серьезное дело, и я не уверен, что мы достаточно подготовлены…  
– Это только до тех пор, пока не найдется подходящее перерождение для коллективной души, – поспешно заверила его Жница. – Не больше трехсот лет. К тому же, работа в качестве богов-духов самым благоприятным образом скажется на карме каждого из вас.  
Кажется, Имаи пропустил дофига интересного.  
– Но мы же просто люди, – сказал он. – Как мы можем быть ками?  
– А это самое интересное, – с оживлением сказала Жница, чувствуя слабину. – При жизни вы накопили внушительный запас молитвенной энергии...  
– Молитвенной энергии? – переспросил пораженный Юта. – Это как?  
– Почти как настоящие боги-духи, – кивнула Жница. – Люди практически обожествляли вас, поклонялись вам, отправляли вам огромные потоки энергии, которая обычно производится во время молитв или религиозного экстаза. Некоторую часть энергии вы абсорбировали даже будучи людьми, но основной поток, направленный на вас, оседал на ваших душах, формируя защитный кокон… Так-то он вам не мешает, но и пользы от него никакой – при перерождении его все равно придется снять, как кожуру с ореха. Но если вы согласитесь на наше предложение и начнете пользоваться тем, что накопили… Поверьте мне, у вас огромный запас молитвенной энергии, хватит на сотню лет работы крупного святилища, даже если запасы пополняться не будут.  
– И мы сможем творить чудеса? – неожиданно проснулся Хиде.  
– И чудеса, – кивнула Жница. – Небольшие. И давать благословения. И посылать удачу. И избавлять от болезней…  
– Звучит заманчиво, – сказал Аччан. – Но мне всегда казалось, что как правило бог-дух – это особая сущность, не имеющая ничего общего с человеком. Ну, если не считать национальные сокровища*, до которых мы так и не дотянули...  
Имаи невольно прыснул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Иногда Аччан, волнуясь, становился сухо саркастичным.  
– Поверьте мне, – грустно сказала Жница. – Лучше бы все боги-духи были людьми. Проще было бы договориться. А то иногда они ведут себя совершенно не в соответствии с общим замыслом! Вздорные, злобные, обиженные, раздраженные…  
– Практически как люди, – хмыкнул Ани-сан. – У нас тоже характеры не сахар.

Момент перехода был в этот раз гораздо более явственным: из стерильной тишины Лугов их выкинуло в лязг и грохот огромного города. Откуда-то неслись рекламные выкрики, порывы влажного ветра налетали как хулиган в подворотне, обжимали, облапывали наглыми холодными пальцами и срывались, в ту же секунду улетая прочь. Из закусочных несло смрадом непривычной еды, а мимо шли, плелись, бежали люди – настоящие, живые, озабоченные, хмурые, флиртующие, обрадованные… Вряд ли нуждающиеся сейчас в каких-то богах.  
– Пожалуй, стоит для начала выпить, – сказал Ани-сан, выразив общее мнение. Жница заверила их, что назначения уже сформированы и оформлены, осталось подождать только пару часов до того, как они вступят в силу. Расходиться в разные стороны иррационально не хотелось: пожалуй, при жизни они еще никогда так остро не ощущали, что это такое – быть коллективной душой. Они просто проводили большую часть времени вместе, традиционно вызывая недоуменные вопросы у знакомых и журналистов: что, неужели вы прямо настолько дружные? Даже свободное время проводите вместе? На самом деле? За этими вопросами всегда стояло пренебрежительное: у вас что, своих жизней совсем нету? Живете только работой? Как вы не осточертели друг другу за столько лет? Они понимали, всегда считывали этот подтекст. Пытались разъединиться и хотя бы досуг проводить по отдельности. Пытались быть обычными, полноценными – заводили семьи, привязывались к другим людям за пределами группы, делали какие-то вещи каждый сам по себе… Вот только это не ослабляло связь. И сейчас, вернувшись на какое-то время к земной жизни, они только острее поняли, насколько привязаны друг к другу. Насколько едины в этой своей общности.

Даже Имаи чувствовал себя странно, сидя в крошечном пластиковом кубике барной ячейки, – а ведь он в отличие от остальных еще застал эту идиотскую моду идти в бар, чтобы выпивать в одиночку. Но обычного кабака времен их юности – такого, чтобы можно было вольготно расположиться компанией хотя бы в пять человек – в Токио уже было не найти. Имаи подозревал, что и в остальном мире дела обстояли не лучше: сейчас считалось неприличным и странным собираться за столом больше чем вдвоем. Большинство автоматических баров, в которые они пытались зайти, просто выводили на дисплей сообщение «Сожалеем, но все доступные ячейки заняты» при вводе количества посетителей. Так что пришлось идти в пользующийся дурной славой район Юракчо, где под опасно осыпающимися развалинами железнодорожного виадука до сих пор ютились забегаловки, обслуживаемые живыми людьми. Собирались тут, правда, в основном отбросы, антисоциальные элементы и ностальгирующие дедки за девяносто, так что Имаи решил, что они вполне вписываются в эту категорию.  
– Вовремя я помер, – мрачно сказал Ани-сан, стиснутый по бокам братом и Хиде. – Не дожил до этого идиотизма.  
– Не слишком тут уютно, – поддержал его Юта. – Как эта штука вообще работает?  
Он неприязненно потыкал пальцем в дешевую расплывающуюся голо-панель, и та задрожала и раздробилась под прикосновением.  
– Щас, погоди, – Имаи нашарил под голографическим мороком старомодную кнопку вызова официанта и нажал ее. – Сейчас выпьем и станет веселей.  
Выпивка, слава всем богам, была привычной и довольно-таки качественной. Имаи невольно улыбнулся, услышав, как застонал от наслаждения Ани-сан после первой чашечки сакэ. Аччан тоже довольно крякнул и с облегчением кивнул, ставя стакан на стол.  
– А хорошо.  
– Отлично! – поддержал его Юта. – Все-таки там выпивка на вкус какая-то…  
Он щелкнул пальцами, затрудняясь в выборе слов, но остальные с пониманием закивали.  
– Какая? – решил уточнить Имаи. – Мне показалось… Ну, нормально на вкус. Нет?  
– Одинаковая, – наконец сказал Аччан. – Когда ты живой, для тебя каждый глоток обрастает своими нюансами – и вкусовыми, и настроенческими. А там… Как будто один единственный раз, когда ты выпивал, был взят за образец и тысячи раз повторяется и повторяется…  
– Я даже пить из-за этого бросил, – мрачно добавил Ани-сан, наливая себе еще. – В первые годы собрал себе здоровую коллекцию из самого лучшего сакэ. А потом понял: все, что я не пробовал при жизни, на вкус одинаковое. Да и то, что пробовал…  
Он махнул рукой и выпил снова.  
– Жизнь на Зеленых лугах утомляет, – усмехнулся Аччан. – Все идет по кругу… Скучно. Но спокойно.  
– Кстати, – внезапно вспомнил Имаи. – Если всякие чимпира боятся перерождений, то что тогда с серьезными случаями? Там… маньяки? Или такие сволочи, которые издевались и убивали людей… или животных. Что, там и сидят там до посинения? Их же никакими перерождениями не выправить. Да и… ну как без ада? Некоторым он прямо показан.  
Юта переглянулся с братом и Хиде, на лице Аччана застыла кривая усмешка.  
– Ну, – осторожно сказал Юта. – Мы не очень-то знаем, что с ними случается. То есть, ада нет. Иначе об этом бы говорили…  
– Пугали, – уточнил Аччан, глядя в стол.  
– Но, в общем… Совсем отпетые до лугов не… не добираются.  
– Да в расход их пускают, – отрезал Ани-сан. – Зеленые луга – это что-то вроде компостной ямы, там тухнет то, что не пошло в дело, помои всякие. А потом из этого компоста со временем все-таки получается что-то полезное. Но кто ж в здравом уме будет в компост яд кидать.  
– Это так Жнецы говорят?  
– Это я так думаю. Не настаиваю, но сам подумай. Громкие имена на слуху, как минимум их бы жертвы опознали.  
– А, может… – предположение как всегда захватило Имаи. – Ну, если это как известным преступникам после отсидки дают другие имена, чтобы их никто не узнал? Внешность меняют. И они спокойно живут себе дальше. Может, они тоже так тихонько где-то сидят себе… Капусту выращивают. И никто не знает, что они пять человек расчленили или детский бордель держали?  
За столом повисла тишина.  
– Я предпочитаю думать, что их все-таки распыляют на подлете, – подал наконец голос Хиде.  
– А я надеюсь, что ад все-таки есть, – сказал Ани-сан. – Просто не говорят о нем, чтобы не пугать лишний раз. Какой смысл пугать тех, кому все равно память отшибет скоро? А на Земле все и так в курсе. И вот эти падлы там как следуют жарятся!  
– Что-то мы на такую тему… – неловко усмехнулся Аччан.  
– Потому что старые, болтливые стали, – Ани-сан сунул в рот кусочек тушеной печенки и даже глаза от удовольствия прикрыл. – Раньше сидели… молчали. А что обсуждать? О работе говорим на работе, а все остальное... Что у нас там кроме работы особо было? А теперь двадцать лет просидели без дела и поговорить, оказалось, есть о чем…  
– Про ад, – Юта передернулся. – Я бы не хотел о таком знать.  
Имаи внезапно пришла в голову еще одна мысль:  
– Наверное, если мы сейчас, ну… ками. Мы ведь должны знать, как все на самом деле устроено? Если от нашей работы что-то будет зависеть…  
– Как будто от кассира в супермаркете зависит, сколько пачка тофу стоит, – покачал головой Аччан. – Не стоит обольщаться. Наше дело – раздавать благословения, пока не закончится молитвенный капитал, а остальное – не нашего ума дело.  
– Ага, – хмыкнул Хиде, – вот как Хисаши выдали благословение на сто семь лет…  
– И мы тут сидим теперь, – подхватил Юта. – Потому что кто-то не навел справки.  
– А ведь нам даже инструкций никаких не дали, – проворчал Ани-сан. – Идите, и оно само вас найдет. Что делать? Куда бежать? Буду сидеть тут и выпивать, пока на меня не снизойдет!  
Он стукнул дном бутылки о стол, и все рассмеялись.  
– Я… – неожиданно сказал Хиде и поднялся. – Извините. Мне пора.  
– Что? Куда?  
Он растерянно улыбнулся.  
– Кажется… я знаю, куда идти.  
Он махнул рукой и в ту же минуту вышагнул за пределы барной ячейки, смешался с густой толпой на улице и пропал из глаз.  
– Ну, судя по всему, на него снизошло, – сказал Аччан, проморгавшись, и торопливо выпил.  
– О как. – Ани-сан потер щеку и покачал головой. – Ну…  
– Я его вижу, – внезапно сказал Юта. – В смысле… Не то чтобы вижу. Чувствую. Он идет куда-то. На север.  
Они начали переглядываться.  
– Да… – протянул Аччан. – Это как будто… Как горячая точка движется. Да?  
Юта закивал. Имаи зажмурился и попытался найди где-то в черно-зеленом месиве под веками горячую точку Хиде. Точка обнаружилась быстро, она плыла в трехмерных координатах, и когда Имаи попытался к ней мысленно прикоснуться, обдала теплом и странным ощущением – будто бы кто-то улыбнулся в ответ на оклик.  
– Я… – напряженный голос Юты выдернул его из ощущений. – Я тоже пойду. Ой… Ну, увидимся, да?  
– И я, – Ани-сан решительно опрокинул последнюю чашечку и быстро набил рот печенкой с луком. Помахал рукой и скрылся вслед за братом.  
Имаи посмотрел на Аччана с некоторой даже тревогой, но тот сидел, сгорбившись и глядя в стакан.  
– Это был я, – в конце концов сказал он очень тихо.  
– Что? – переспросил Имаи.  
Аччан глубоко вздохнул, запрокинул голову, глядя в низкий потолок.  
– Я попросил… Мы были в туре тогда. Это был Сендаи, ноябрь… или даже декабрь уже. Не помню. Было много снега, туфли постоянно скользили… Я зачем-то вышел в комбини рядом с отелем и увидел рядом храм. Там было темно, никого не было. И я вместо комбини пошел туда, к алтарю…  
Он перевел дыхание, отпивая из своего стакана.  
– Мы с тобой тогда… вернее, это я. Как обычно. Это же всегда был я, да?  
– Аччан, – попросил его Имаи, но тот только покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
– Извини, извини… Мне бы стоило попросить у тебя прощения в тот раз, но я как всегда был слишком самонадеян, чтобы делать такие очевидные вещи. Поэтому я пошел в храм и стоял там, пока не замерз так, что боялся, что уже не смогу выступать на следующий день. Наверное, это был единственный раз в жизни, когда я думал: ну и пускай. Пускай я не смогу петь, пускай у меня ничего больше никогда не будет… Лишь бы Хисаши был здоров и счастлив. Пускай я умру никому не нужным, только бы он жил долго-долго.  
Аччан вскинул на него обнаженный взгляд и неловко усмехнулся.  
– Я знаю, знаю… Все, что ты хочешь сказать. Это просто был момент самоуничижения. Я был пьян, несчастен и совершенно потерян. Но я очень хорошо помню, что назвал это число. Я сказал вслух: сто семь лет. Понимаешь?  
Имаи невольно покачал головой. Он и злился, и… он думал, что уже никогда не почувствует этого. Желания обнять Аччана и прижать к себе. Укрыть от всех, и от него самого в первую очередь. От глупых и опасных мыслей в его голове.  
– Хорошо еще, что тот ками не оказался злонамеренным и не поймал тебя на слове, – сказал он. – И ты все-таки не умер никому не нужным.  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся.  
– Да. Мне повезло с богом... Знаешь, раз уж так все сложилось теперь, что мы коллеги. Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться. Поблагодарить.  
– Ну, это тебе надо в Сендаи.  
Аччан кивнул.  
– Я съезжу туда. И обязательно найду этого ками. Он не просто подарил тебе долголетие… Он ведь дал нам новую жизнь. Новое предназначение. Возможность… быть вместе. Неважно, как. Но одно то, что мы сейчас можем вот так сидеть, разговаривать… И у нас впереди – если не настоящая жизнь, то по крайней мере что-то очень на нее похожее…  
Да, подумал Имаи. Очень прозорливый ками. Даже подозрительно. Может быть, тоже стоит съездить в Сендаи. Хотя, что он там надеется обнаружить? Вряд ли ками в чем-то признается.  
– Послушай, – начал он. Какая-то заноза так и сидела внутри, ее очень хотелось выпустить, но до сих пор слова никак не подбирались, а тут его словно осенило, что нужно сказать. Но в эту же секунду Аччан вздрогнул, кидая взгляд куда-то ему за плечо.  
– Хисаши, – сказал он виновато. – Мне пора. Давай…  
– Потом, да, – согласился Имаи, чувствуя досаду и опустошение. Аччан торопливо поднялся, коснулся его плеча, быстро и сильно сжал. И ушел.  
Оставив в полном одиночестве.  
Имаи налил себе очередную рюмку и выпил, оглядел стол с оставленными стаканами, бутылками и закусками. Неожиданно для себя усмехнулся и придвинул к себе почти полную тарелку жареной печенки. Хоть поесть, раз уж кто-то там наверху не спешит выдавать пятое назначение.  
Где-то на изнанке век в разные стороны расходились горячие пульсирующие точки: теплый и какой-то… пушистый, что ли, Хиде. Упругий как скачущий по ступеням мячик Юта. Стремительный и остроугольный Ани. И – подрагивающий, пульсирующий от волнения и нетерпения Аччан. Было занятно, что конечную точку маршрута Имаи мог видеть только у Аччана, и с некоторым волнением наблюдал, как тот неторопливо движется к своей цели.  
Он так увлекся едой и отслеживанием одногруппников, что собственный позыв к движению осознал не сразу. Что-то зудело где-то на периферии – как комариный звон или музыка в лежащих рядом наушниках. Почему-то ему казалось, что зов должен быть более… физиологичным, что ли. Типа как голод. Или наоборот, желание пойти в туалет. Но это был просто какой-то назойливый звук, который можно не заметить сразу, зато если уж обратишь внимание, вытеснить его из фокуса становится совершенно невозможно.  
Имаи отодвинул ставшую безвкусной печенку, из упрямства допил пиво и только тогда поднялся из-за стола. Было немного беспокойно: не хотелось бы убрести куда-нибудь далеко от остальных. Не зря же ему так медлили с выдачей места приписки. А еще было странно, почему он отчетливо видит, куда идет Аччан, но понятия не имеет, куда зов ведет его самого.  
Жидкий разноцветный свет рекламных панелей стелился по мокрой черноте вечера, блестел и рябил в глазах. Дождь уже прошел, но воздух оставался переполненным водой, тяжелым и рыхлым, и многоголосье улиц дробилось в нем как в калейдоскопе, складывая звуки людей, транспорта и механизмов в причудливые узоры. Из-за приоткрытых дверей баров и магазинов толчками высыпалась музыка – незнакомая, непривычная, и Имаи по привычке жадно ловил ее кусочки. Он шел, особо не оглядываясь по сторонам, не выискивая подходящих местечек, решив, что не будет заниматься предположениями – куда придет, туда и придет. А параллельно наблюдал за остальными: Юта как ни странно достиг своей цели первым и теперь возбужденно крутился на месте, излучая радость и воодушевление. Через какое-то время остановился и Ани, его эмоции были более спокойными и деловитыми. Наконец добравшийся до своего места назначения Аччан вибрировал от захвативших его эмоций, а вот Хиде все так же ровно светился и грел чувством глубокого удовлетворения, как будто то место, к которому он пришел, полностью соответствовало его ожиданиям.  
Имаи невольно погрузился в размышления, каким он сам выглядит для остальных в этом иллюзорном мире общей души? Это заняло его на какое-то время, так что, когда тихий звон в ушах, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть за пару часов, неожиданно оборвался, он замер посреди улицы как вкопанный, растерянно озираясь по сторонам.  
Святилище он увидел не сразу – темная, запрятанная между домов тропинка с рассыпающимися от древности плитами вела вглубь квартала. Он прошел под едва видными ториями, его обняли ветви разросшихся деревьев, под руки кинулись, едва не скуля от радости, соскучившиеся по живой душе комаину**. Он даже опустился на колени перед ними, гладя шершавые лбы, подставляя лицо – они лезли целоваться как обычные собаки, тыкались носами и пытались к нему прижаться, и в какой-то момент Имаи расхохотался от… счастья, наверное. Он был дома. Это место определенно ощущалось именно так.  
Двор святилища пах ночью и сыростью, здания уже давно не перестраивали, и они потихоньку ветшали и гнили. Чтобы зажечь фонари оказалось достаточно взмаха руки, тусклый свет обнажил засыпанные мусором дорожки, покосившиеся ограды, заросший маленький садик.  
Ну ничего, подумал Имаи, с неожиданным для себя воодушевлением оглядываясь по сторонам. Зато можно все сделать так, как ему самому хочется. А он уже очень четко представлял, что именно ему хочется.  
До синтай*** пришлось добираться по почти разрушенной лесенке главного павильона, но только Имаи взял в руки зеркало и заглянул в его клубящуюся муть, как все – вообще все на свете – стало просто и понятно. Он едва не рассмеялся снова, уже просто от удовольствия. Завернул засиявшее зеркало в шелка и парчу, уложил в золотой ларец. Огляделся по сторонам – павильон прямо на глазах возвращал себе былой облик: стены светлели и вырастали вверх, под резную крышу, пол укрылся свежими циновками. Имаи подозревал, что изменения происходят на всей территории святилища, но он уже чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным для первого знакомства со своим новым домом. А потому лег на пол прямо тут же, подтянул под голову неизвестно откуда взявшуюся подушку, укрылся чем-то теплым и пушистым и заснул почти моментально.

– Доброе утро, – раздался насмешливый голос у него над головой. Имаи встрепенулся, втягивая носом воздух, сел, пытаясь проморгаться. Но это был не отголосок сна: Аччан и правда стоял перед ним на пороге павильона. Выглядел он как-то странно, но из-за того, что яркий солнечный свет бил ему в спину, и того, что глаза Имаи все еще слипались, он не мог сказать, в чем именно заключалась странность.  
– Меня твои псы еле пропустили. Совсем одичали.  
– Это они просто лис не любят, – пробормотал Имаи, поднимаясь, да так и замер, встав. Осознав, что сказал.  
Развернувшийся к дверному проходу боком Аччан теперь стоял, освещаемый утренним солнцем, и смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь. На нем было алое кимоно, затканное золотыми колосками риса и множеством мелких деталей, от которых у Имаи тут же зарябило в глазах: мечи и сети, полные рыбы, облака и театральные маски…  
– Это что, – обалдело спросил Имаи, – богиня Инари тоже удалилась от дел?  
– Нет, – Аччан рассмеялся, откидывая длинные, почти по пояс, волосы за спину. – Просто не успевает везде. Так что…  
– Козырное у тебя местечко.  
– Да и у тебя неплохо, – Аччан демонстративно огляделся по сторонам. – Я смотрю, ты тут уже устроился с удобствами.  
Имаи покрутил головой, только сейчас замечая изменения в обстановке.  
За ночь главный павильон святилища превратился в приличный городской дом в традиционном стиле: свежие ароматные циновки, новая бумага на старинных, но еще крепких сёдзи. Солнечный свет будто бы проникал в дом по мере того, как Имаи его разглядывал, скользил лучом по стенам, котацу, нише токонома, где занял свое место синтай.  
– Вот теперь и правда доброе утро, – сказал Аччан, когда весь дом озарился светом, и Имаи понял, что стоит на футоне, расстеленном прямо посреди гостиной.  
– Надеюсь, здесь есть спальня, – сказал он. – Как-то неловко будет ночевать едва ли не у порога.  
– Здесь даже есть кухня, – ответил ему Аччан и прошелестел мимо – кимоно стелилось за ним шлейфом, и на секунду Имаи помстилось, что перед ним вроде бы и Аччан, а вроде бы и девушка, очень похожая на Аччана. Впрочем, зная двойственную природу Инари, удивляться не приходилось. А, зная своеобразную природу самого Аччана, удивляться Имаи перестал уже девяносто лет назад.

Если там, на Зеленых лугах, энтузиазм Аччана в стремлении накормить немного настораживал – все-таки готовка никогда не была его сильной стороной при жизни, – то в его новом ало-золотом качестве это, как ни странно, вопросов уже не вызывало. Что-то изменилось в Аччане – за то ли время, что они были разлучены, или за эту волшебную ночь, превратившую их окончательно в богов, Имаи не знал. Но изменения он чувствовал даже в себе, хотя и не спешил их рефлексировать – этим следовало бы заняться в одиночестве, чтобы все как следует распробовать и разложить по полочкам.  
Тем более, что в некоторых аспектах Аччан, как оказалось, не изменился вовсе, и после нехитрого, но очень вкусного завтрака они сидели у котацу с пивом, и длинные черные волосы стекали по красному шелку, собираясь лужицами на соломенной циновке.  
– Не знаю, как я могу быть богом, если сделал столько ужасных вещей в жизни, – задумчиво произнес Аччан в какой-то момент обоюдного молчания так, будто бы продолжал с середины давно начатый разговор. – Это совершенно несправедливо. Вся эта молитвенная энергия… люди отдавали ее мне просто из-за внешности. А теперь я могу распоряжаться чужими судьбами.  
Имаи вздохнул.  
– Не только из-за внешности. Что ты выдумываешь? И чего такого ужасного ты мог сделать? Ты же и мухи не обидишь…  
Аччан невесело усмехнулся, не поднимая на него глаз.  
– Мухи… забавно. Помнишь Хотару?  
Имаи нахмурился. Хотару… он знал нескольких Хотару, о которой речь? Он уже собирался уточнить, но внезапно его озарило – он вспомнил. Девушка из фанклуба – из тех времен, когда они еще знали всех своих фанатов в лицо и поименно. Хотару очень шло ее имя – она была похожа на светлячка. Маленькая, улыбчивая, будто светящаяся изнутри… Как же она нравилась Имаи! Ему на тот момент еще никто никогда так сильно не нравился. Правда, надолго она в фанклубе не задержалась, и Имаи даже грустил, когда она внезапно исчезла и перестала приходить на концерты.  
– Помню, – сказал он. Аччан наконец поднял голову, тяжело на него взглянул и снова отвернулся.  
– Я знал, что ты в нее влюблен. И приложил все усилия, чтобы она на тебя даже не смотрела. Я заморочил ей голову, ходил с ней на свидания, а потом бросил. Она сказала, что я полный ублюдок, что она разочаровалась в нашей группе, и ушла из фанклуба…  
Имаи медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пристально глядя на Аччана.  
– Это и правда было мерзко, – признал он. Аччан склонил голову еще ниже, теперь волосы полностью скрывали его лицо.  
– Да.  
– Ты ведь… – Имаи неожиданно понял, – ты ведь подкатил ко мне как раз после этого? Почти сразу…  
– Подумал, что ты слишком расстроен и согласишься на утешительный секс, пусть даже и со мной, – глухо ответил Аччан.  
– Ты устроил это специально…  
– Да.  
Имаи помолчал, пытаясь уложить новую информацию внутри. Было как-то… пусто. Наверное, ему стоило реагировать ярче, но не получалось. Не мог он изменить отношение к Аччану ни на микрон – не теперь, не после стольких лет. В конце концов, кто по юности не делал таких вещей, о которых потом приходится жалеть?  
– Ты с ней переспал? – спросил он наконец. Нужно было уточнить, но он сам не очень понимал, зачем.  
– Нет. Собирался, но… – Аччан попытался усмехнуться, но вышла усталая гримаса. – Она была девственницей.  
– Пожалел ее?  
Аччан промолчал, глядя в пространство перед собой. После недолгого колебания Имаи сел поближе к нему, прижимаясь боком к боку – тот отчетливо напрягся и даже дыхание задержал.  
– Хочешь, узнаем, что с ней стало?  
– Я узнавал. Еще тогда.  
Имаи посмотрел на него искоса.  
– И что?  
– Вышла замуж через пять лет. Двое детей. Держала магазин винтажных кимоно… Она была еще жива, когда я умер.  
Имаи снова глубоко вздохнул, кивая.  
– Нормальная жизнь.  
– Угу.  
– Вряд ли твоя дурацкая выходка на нее сильно повлияла.  
– Вот этого я никогда не узнаю. А потом… вы могли быть вместе.  
– Нет, не могли, – Имаи хмыкнул. – Я ей не нравился. Ты замечал, что мы с тобой всегда привлекали разных женщин? Если кто-то западал на тебя, то мне уже ловить было нечего.  
– И наоборот.  
– И наоборот, – согласился Имаи. – Зато женщин Хиде могли воровать мы оба.  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся.  
– Да уж. Бедный Хиде.  
– Но были и стойкие.  
– Да. Личные персональные фанатки Хошино. Много иностранок.  
– Да?  
– Ага, мне было лучше видно с той стороны. Они всегда вставали там и смотрели только на него, были даже неловкие моменты: подхожу к краю сцены, чего-то там к партеру, как обычно… А эти – смотрят мимо вообще! Отвернулись и выглядывают, где там Хиде!  
– Какое неуважение! – заржал Имаи. – Никаких манер!  
– Ужасно! Одно слово – иностранки.  
Аччан помолчал, улыбаясь и глядя в колени, а потом мягко, привычно прильнул к нему – виском к плечу, настороженно замирая. И расслабляясь сразу же, как Имаи так же привычно обнял одной рукой за плечи, подтверждая, обозначая: все как прежде. Как тогда. Ничего не изменилось.

В первый раз все с этого и началось: они просто выпивали вместе, сначала впятером, потом их осталось двое. В какой-то момент тема для неспешного разговора вывернула к своему логическому завершению, и беседа плавно угасла, сменившись дружелюбным молчанием. И после какой-то рюмки Аччан сделал так же – склонился к нему на плечо, длинно вздыхая. Имаи тогда подумал, что тот, вероятно, уже засыпает. Он был не против, и приобнял Аччана, чтобы тот не сползал. А потом в какой-то момент в алкогольном мареве сам уже хорошо пьяный Имаи различил странное: влажные щекотные прикосновения к шее. Даже в том его полусонном состоянии от этих касаний по спине побежали колкие мурашки, а в паху моментально потеплело. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Имаи невольно отстранился, придерживая Аччана за плечи. Был бы он трезв, наверное, подумал, что тот просто уже не понимает, к кому пристает, но Имаи был беспросветно пьян, поэтому он не думал ни о чем, а просто сидел и в полном обалдении пялился в лицо Аччана, на его яркие мокрые губы. В паху уже отчетливо пульсировало и давило, так что когда Аччан опустил ресницы и потянулся к нему ртом, он сам подался навстречу.  
Имаи всегда был скептиком и при этом романтиком: он верил в любовь, нежность и привязанность, но какие-то безудержные страсти и страдания по этому поводу вызывали у него недоумение и некоторую опаску. Он нравился девушкам, с удовольствием ходил на свидания, влюблялся, радовался, когда ему отвечали взаимностью, немножко грустил, когда его отвергали, занимался сексом, если было с кем, и передергивал в одиночестве, если накатывало внезапно. Ему нравился секс, нравилось состояние влюбленности, но в целом это все оставалось только приятным дополнением к основной программе – всему тому, чем он занимался помимо романтических отношений. Учеба, а потом и музыка, ставшая работой, дружеские посиделки и пьянки, масса самых разных интереснейших вещей – и где-то там, между чтением и сюрреалистической живописью находились и романтические увлечения. То есть, если бы пришлось на какое-то время отказаться от женского общества, Имаи было бы грустно, но это не стало катастрофой. Он считал себя совершенно обычным парнем и думал, что у остальных это все происходит плюс-минус так же. Так что, когда он поближе сошелся с Аччаном и невольно познакомился с его проблемами, то сначала не поверил, что он это серьезно.  
Потому что Аччан погружался в каждые отношения с головой, он жил в них и ради них. Рядовая интрижка на пару недель заставляла его искренне плакать, а расставание с женщиной, в которую он был по-настоящему влюблен, могло довести Аччана до нервного срыва. Одержимость же Аччана сексом вызывала у Имаи неподдельную неловкость. Ему доводилось встречать парней, которые в определенные моменты жизни были способны думать только членом и не интересовались вообще ничем кроме того, кому бы присунуть. Обычно он относился к ним как к низшим формам жизни, автоматически исключая из своего круга общения – им просто было неинтересно друг с другом, никаких точек соприкосновения. Но Аччан ухитрялся всю жизнь сочетать в себе вещи на взгляд Имаи несочетаемые. Наблюдать за ним было ужасно увлекательно, хоть и тревожно временами, но в тот момент, в тот вечер их последней совместной пьянки в статусе просто друзей и коллег, все непоправимо изменилось. Имаи ощутил на себе, каково это – оказаться объектом влюбленности Аччана.  
То, что это не просто приступ пьяного вожделения, стало понятно почти сразу. После первого же поцелуя они, не обсуждая происходящее, поднялись и, чтобы ненароком не разбудить прикорнувшего на диванчике Ани, ушли в другой номер – Имаи сейчас уже не помнил, чей, скорее всего, выпивали они, как обычно, в его номере, значит, ушли в номер Аччана. Это не казалось неправильным или даже просто странным, наоборот, Имаи чувствовал себя очень естественно и свободно, гораздо свободней, чем на свиданиях с девушками. Они снова начали целоваться, едва за ними закрылась дверь, а потом Аччан отстранился, пытливо заглянул в глаза, будто пытаясь в чем-то убедиться, взял за руку и молча потянул к кровати.  
Лучший пьяный секс в его жизни. Может быть, и вообще лучший – на тот момент по крайней мере. Тело Имаи горело и плавилось в руках Аччана, и только через полчаса, кончив так, что едва не потерял сознание, он наконец понял, что было в этом сексе не так. Аччан ничего не хотел для себя. Имаи, конечно, пытался отвечать, ласкать в ответ, но было так головокружительно хорошо, что ни на какие внятные ответные действия его не хватило. Он просто не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, перед глазами взрывались звезды с каждым поцелуем, каждым движением губ и пальцев по его телу – Аччан ублажал его всеми возможными способами, бередил и нежил так, что Имаи мог только скулить и дрожать, подставляясь.  
– Где ты так научился? – спросил он после и тут же скорчился от неловкости, поняв, как грубо это прозвучало. Аччан, впрочем, не обиделся или не показал этого. Просто бледно улыбнулся, жадно на него глядя, нависая сверху.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
– Очень, – честно ответил Имаи. – Только, боюсь, у меня так здорово не получится.  
– Не нужно, – Аччан нетерпеливо мотнул головой, и его волосы щекотно мазнули Имаи по лицу. – Просто… позволь мне иногда быть с тобой. Позволишь? Пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.  
Вот тогда-то Имаи и понял, как попал.  
Разумеется, он не смог отказать. И Аччан приходил его любить, делая все, что Имаи хотелось. Послушно терпел неловкие ответные ласки, кончая, кажется, только от осознания того, что это Имаи к нему прикасается. Оставался до утра, прижимаясь даже во сне так отчаянно, что Имаи не мог заснуть сам. Писал душераздирающие стихи о невозможной, обреченной любви, желании соединиться с любимым навечно и том отчаянье, которое его охватывает раз за разом от неудач. Плакал, когда этого никто не видит, но Имаи замечал покрасневшие припухшие веки и с перманентной в те годы досадой понимал – это опять из-за него. Вернее, из-за того, что Аччан влюблен в него.  
Он никак не мог понять, чего же ему не хватает? Имаи четко осознавал, с кем связался, знал, что затягивать нельзя, и признался в любви первым. Это не было ложью – он правда любил Аччана. Но, вероятно, как-то не так, как тому было нужно – он просто не поверил. А, возможно, Аччану было и не нужно ответное чувство. Для привычной и в чем-то, вероятно, комфортной ситуации ему вполне хватало его собственных чувств, и он плакал, переживал и убивался до тех пор, пока Имаи эта его чертова любовь не встала комом в горле.  
– Тебе ведь все равно, из-за кого страдать, – сказал он в конце концов. – Может быть, проще делать это с какой-нибудь девушкой?  
Аччан тогда молча склонил голову и на какое-то время исчез. А потом как-то быстро оказалось, что у него уже новая подруга и опять все сложно…  
Если честно, Имаи тогда было горько и обидно. Не то чтобы он злился из-за того, что Аччан прямо выполнил его указание. Скорей, ему было грустно из-за того, как легко все вышло. Казалось бы, нужно радоваться: Аччан не умолял его сохранить их странные отношения, не преследовал, не сделал с собой ничего ужасного. Просто последовал совету и переключился на другого человека.  
И из-за этого Имаи чувствовал себя… использованным. Незначительным. Заменимым. Просто расходным материалом на конвейере чувств Аччана. Все моменты их близости, казавшиеся до сих пор ему драгоценными сокровищами, превратились в ничего не стоящие фальшивки. Все слова Аччана, все его слезы, все его ненасытные поцелуи… Это все теперь доставалось другим – вероятно, с той же страстью и вовлеченностью. Имаи не знал точно, но предполагал – Аччану бурные чувства были необходимы как воздух. Вряд ли что-то изменилось при смене объекта…  
А еще Имаи очень скучал по сексу. Насколько утомляла его тяжелая влюбленность Аччана, настолько же приятна была близость с ним. И, в этом было трудно себе признаться, но после него секс с девушками уже не приносил былого удовольствия. Наверное, хорошо, что он в принципе был не зациклен на сексе, потому что после пары неудачных попыток Имаи просто перестал пытаться кого-нибудь найти для отношений. Одному было спокойней. Тем более, себе-то уж он мог признаться, но он все еще любил Аччана.  
Наверное, он любил его всегда. И до их спонтанного романа, и после. И потом, в тяжелые годы, когда Аччан то приходил к нему, умоляя принять обратно, то бросал, утверждая, что без него Имаи будет только лучше… Он никогда не мог отказать. А со временем перестал и обижаться на Аччана с его метаниями. У того была своя правда, своя бурная, болезненная любовь, с которой он всеми силами пытался бороться, но постоянно проигрывал.  
В последний раз Аччан пришел к нему перед своей женитьбой.  
– Почему я не могу перестать мучить тебя? – спросил он тихо, уткнувшись лицом Имаи в шею. Сам Имаи, вытраханный до звезд перед глазами, смотрел в потолок и не мог думать ни о чем кроме того, как ему сейчас хорошо.  
– Ты меня не мучаешь, – выговорил он заплетающимся языком привычную фразу. Утешение и попытка сохранить остатки самоуважения. Если не можешь от чего-то отказаться, сделай вид, что так и задумано. Вот только Аччан на это никогда не велся.  
– Тебе будет лучше без меня. Когда я наконец оставлю тебя в покое, и ты сможешь нормально жить…  
Имаи слышал это десятки раз и уже перестал обращать внимание. За его «тебе будет лучше без меня» ничего не стояло: Имаи иногда даже не успевал привыкнуть и смириться с тем, что его бросили, как Аччан возвращался. Ну и – они же работали вместе. Они практически не разлучались, оставить кого-то в покое было довольно проблематично, когда годами торчишь нос к носу. Так что он понятия не имел – как это, без Аччана, лучше там или хуже. Поэтому молчал, считая бессмысленным тратить слова в этой на многие годы закольцованной ситуации.  
– Я женюсь, – сказал Аччан, все так же не выпуская его из объятий, даже сжал покрепче, будто думал, что Имаи при этих словах куда-то исчезнет.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Имаи все так же ровно. Это было неожиданно, но предсказуемо, он, наверное, был даже рад такому повороту событий. Вряд ли это надолго, но хоть какой-то период относительной стабильности – трудно было не признать, что и он сам, и Аччан уже выдохлись от этой гонки. Имаи в последнее время все чаще хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, отсидеться там, где наконец не будет удушающей любви Аччана. А тот… конечно же чувствовал его настроение, паниковал и все более отчаянным и безжалостным становился – в основном к себе. И это было еще одной причиной, из-за которой Имаи хотелось сбежать из собственного дома, из собственной группы. Ему сложно было оставаться равнодушным, хотя он уже давно понимал, что не может нести никакой ответственности за Аччана и его выборы. Несмотря на то, что все они – все пятеро – двигались в одном направлении, каждый из них шел своей дорогой. И дорога Аччана временами выглядела самоубийственно опасной.  
– Я больше не стану приходить, – сказал Аччан на утро. Имаи промолчал, и Аччан поцеловал его – со всей своей привычной страстью и горечью. А потом ушел и больше не приходил. Никогда.  
Имаи иногда думал: если бы он догадывался, что этот раз точно последний, сделал бы он что-нибудь? Попытался бы изменить его решение? Или, может быть, хотя бы ответил на последний поцелуй?  
Наверное, на поцелуй бы точно ответил. Но тогда он не мог заглушить в себе раздражение: вечный надрыв Аччана уже казался позой, манипуляцией, очередной бесплодной попыткой выбить из Имаи нужные эмоции. А он за все эти годы так и не понял, что именно нужно от него Аччану. Чего ему не хватает настолько, что он мечется и никак не может остановиться. В какой-то момент он пришел к выводу, что тот просто не умеет жить и чувствовать иначе, и перестал задумываться по этому поводу.  
Оказалось, что он ошибался.  
Оказалось, что Аччан вполне себе может стать спокойным и размеренным в чувствах. Да, он все так же рвал душу на сцене и в студии, выдирая из себя с мясом клочья изболевшегося. Но чем дальше, тем тише и умиротворенней он становился – то ли возраст брал свое, то ли изменившийся статус.  
Имаи, на удивление, тоже ощущал долгожданное спокойствие – ему и правда было лучше без Аччана. То есть, с вот таким, плавным, утешенным, почти счастливым Аччаном, державшимся теперь чуть поодаль, но все равно рядом. То, что они больше не занимались сексом, было малой ценой за это спокойствие. А когда у Аччана родился ребенок, Имаи словно наяву почувствовал, что вечно натянутая между ними нить ослабла. Будто бы Аччан наконец и правда решился его отпустить.  
Только после этого ему удалось наконец встретить женщину, которую получилось полюбить. И дальше…  
Дальше они просто жили, работали, все было как всегда. Все было наконец-то хорошо и стабильно. Правда, иногда Имаи снилось, что Аччан обнимает его как прежде, целует и берет – яростно, почти жестоко, исступленный в своем вечном ненасытном желании. Он просыпался от этих снов как от кошмаров – с криком, с колотящимся сердцем, текущим по шее потом. Со стоящим колом членом и сосущей пустотой внутри. После таких снов было тяжело идти работать – снова вместе, всегда вместе. Аччан грустно и с сочувствием улыбался, заметив его синяки под глазами, и торопливо отворачивался, чтобы никто из них не был вынужден говорить больше, чем все еще оставалось необходимым.  
Имаи иногда было интересно: снятся ли самому Аччану подобные сны? Не то чтобы это что-то изменило – им обоим уже давно не хотелось ничего менять. Они были относительно довольны своей жизнью, даже, наверное, счастливы. Но, проснувшись ото сна, где он лежал под Аччаном и задыхался от невозможной сладости и ярчайшего удовольствия, Имаи на несколько минут позволял себе упасть в ностальгию. Сдаться – как сдаются обмороку, когда становится слишком тяжело терпеть боль. Эта боль стала только сильней и безнадежней, когда Аччан ушел окончательно, и уже не оставалось даже шансов – спросить. Просто спросить, а было ли что-то? Или Имаи просто почудилась эта призрачная любовь в вечной тоске и неудовлетворенности Аччана?..

Сейчас ему казалось, что очередной обморок его все-таки настиг и придавил, лишая сил и разума. Алый шелк скользил и обнимал, лаская обнаженное тело, влажные горячие губы прижигали шею и грудь, оставляя несмываемые пылающие клейма, тяжелые длинные волосы путались под пальцами – Имаи, сам не осознавая этого, цеплялся за Аччана, вжимая его в себя, боясь выпустить хотя бы на долю секунды. Проникновение было непривычно легким, наполняющим тело духотой и истомой, и все длилось и длилось, не позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью, пока Имаи не затрясло, а Аччан не замер с тихим жалобным стоном.  
– Я так… так… – прошептал он беспомощно, и Имаи кивнул, понимая до мельчайших нюансов все, что тот силился сказать. Они снова поцеловались, и это было простое и откровенное переплетение горячей влажной плоти, будто бы они пытались вновь и вновь врасти друг в друга – как привитая ветвь пытается врасти в старый ствол. Движение возобновилось, и Имаи окончательно потерял ощущение пространства, вздрагивая от толчков внутри, стараясь поймать ртом липкие от подсыхающей слюны губы Аччана, царапая его плечи.  
– Хисаши, Хисаши, Хисаши, – твердил тот на каждой волне, обдавая кожу влажным горячим дыханием, их качало навстречу друг другу, волосы Аччана закрывали свет, и Имаи впервые за долгое время был рад темноте, хотел ее, душную и раскаленную, только на двоих.  
Кажется, он тоже что-то сказал на самом пике, что-то невероятно важное, от чего глаза Аччана засияли так, что темнота сгинула в ту же секунду, а ее место занял ослепительно яркий свет. И Имаи пропал, исчез, растворился до крошки в этом затапливающем сиянии.

– Знаешь, что мне кажется? – негромко сказал Аччан, когда они лежали прямо на полу бок о бок, обнаженные и мокрые под красным кимоно с золотыми колосками. – Мне кажется, что это и есть наша следующая жизнь.  
– Думаешь, все так и было задумано?  
– Да.  
Имаи невольно улыбнулся.  
– Трахающиеся ками, – сказал он. – Революционный концепт. Кто-то там сверху был бы в бешенстве.  
– Не обязательно. В сущности… что мы знаем о богах?  
– И правда, – легко согласился Имаи, переворачиваясь на бок и глядя на профиль Аччана. – Но мы все помним. Нашу прошлую жизнь.  
Аччан кивнул, вздыхая.  
– Может быть… может быть, мы уже дошли до той стадии, когда способны жить дальше – с нашим прошлым?  
– То есть, тоже все по плану?  
– Ага.  
– Возможно. Но… – Имаи нахмурился, повернул к себе лицо Аччана за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты сможешь – так? Триста лет с этим всем. Ты выдержишь?  
Аччан смотрел на него задумчиво, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
– Мне кажется, да, – сказал он наконец. – Не знаю, возможно, я чересчур оптимистичен… Но сейчас. Когда мы… когда мы это наконец сделали…  
– Потрахались, – подсказал ему Имаи, и Аччан смешно наморщил нос, смущаясь.  
– Ну не только же в этом дело. Мы смогли решить то, что между нами висело так давно…  
– Я люблю тебя, – перебил его Имаи. Аччан замер, враз побледнев.  
– Правда? – спросил он шепотом.  
– Правда. Ты же знаешь.  
Аччан прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать размеренно.  
– Знаю, – сказал он наконец с заметным удивлением в голосе. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– И я тоже знаю, – ответил Имаи, против воли улыбаясь. – По-моему, отличный задел на ближайшие триста лет. А там мы уже или достанем друг друга окончательно и обнулимся… или наконец достигнем просветления.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Живые национальные сокровища Японии - общепринятое название лиц, внесших весомый вклад в японскую культуру: специалисты народных промыслов, музыканты, деятели театрального и исполнительского искусства. Неофициально считаются икигами - живыми ками в человеческом теле.  
> ** Комаину - японское мифическое животное, напоминающая смесь льва и собаки. Служат мистическими стражами, расположенными парами при входе в синтоистские храмы.  
> *** Синтай - объекты, расположенные в синтоистских храмах или поблизости от них и почитаемые как вместилище духа ками. Наиболее известными синтай являются созданные человеком объекты, такие как зеркала, мечи, драгоценности магатама, используемые в религиозных церемониях жезлы гохэй и скульптуры ками, называемые синдзо. Также синтай могут быть и природные объекты, такие как камни, горы, деревья и водопады.


	3. Святилище пятого бога

Если на карте Токио отметить точками их святилища, а потом соединить их линиями, то получится почти идеальная пентаграмма. Имаи не знал, что это означает и означает ли в принципе что-нибудь, но было забавно. Они снова собрались вместе в тот же вечер, и было так странно видеть, как все неуловимо изменились под действием своих синтай.  
Ани-сан, вместилищем души которого стал меч, будто бы и впрямь еще сильней заострился и выпрямился. Теперь его длинные, с сединой на висках волосы были связаны в строгий пучок, а старинная одежда еще отчетливей подчеркивала почти военную выправку.  
Юта, такой же говорливый, как и священный ручей его маленького храма, дышал прохладой и уютом, а Хиде, чьим синтай предсказуемо стало вековое дерево, теперь казался еще выше, еще надежней и спокойней. Аччан в своем алом кимоно, с распущенными волосами и выбеленным лицом, казалось, изменился внешне сильней всех, но на самом деле Имаи понимал, что тот как раз не изменился вовсе. Просто примерил новую роль, новую маску – он делал так уже десятки раз.  
Имаи покалывало любопытством, как изменился он сам, он даже спросил об этом у Аччана. Тот надолго задумался, а потом все-таки сказал:  
– Иногда, когда на тебя смотришь, становится больно глазам из-за того света, что ты излучаешь. Но так было всегда. Мне кажется, синтай не изменяют нас. Они только подчеркивают нашу истинную суть.  
Божественным вместилищем самого Аччана стала обычная бусина-магатама* из черного нефрита. Почему-то Имаи казалось, что через триста отведенных им на Земле лет маленькая бусина-зародыш имеет все шансы чудесным образом трансформироваться во что-то другое, пока еще неизвестное, но непременно прекрасное. И у него впереди целых три века, чтобы наблюдать за этими метаморфозами.

Первые посетители забредали в его святилище случайно. Туристы, мимоходом оказавшиеся в этой части города. Парочки, искавшие уединения… Местные жители заметили, что тропинка между домами стала чистой и посыпанной свежим гравием, не сразу и поначалу приходили просто поглядеть на внезапно кем-то отреставрированный храм. А где-то через месяц проживания Имаи на Земле святилище посетила целая делегация паломников.  
Имаи тогда читал книжку, валяясь на задней террасе своего дома, в который превратился главный павильон святилища, и то, что у ворот остановилось сразу три автомобиля, заметил сразу, но предпочел не отвлекаться – уж больно увлекательно выходило у автора. А вдруг это не к нему? Но потом заволновались комаину, отвыкшие от такого количества посетителей, и Имаи пришлось прислушаться: людей, входящих во двор, было целых двенадцать человек, причем, все с до боли знакомыми аурами. Имаи сел, невольно напрягаясь. Сердце стучало заполошно, он уже давно так не волновался. И когда ударил колокол, призывая его, поднялся, в ту же минуту оказываясь в павильоне поклонения.  
Женщину, ударившую в колокол, сейчас поддерживали под руки двое мужчин, помогая ей сесть обратно в кресло-каталку. Она была старой, очень старой, но когда неожиданно взглянула прямо на него, как будто на самом деле видела его перед собой, Имаи вздрогнул – настолько яркими и молодыми оставались ее глаза.  
– Ну вот и увиделись, – сказала Каори, кивая сама себе, откидываясь в кресле, опуская усталые веки, расслабляясь, почти улыбаясь… и только в этот момент Имаи узнал и ее, и всех остальных.  
Семейство провело в святилище около получаса. Мужчины подписывали таблички эма, женщины выбирали талисманы-омамори, дети наблюдали за парчовыми карпами в пруду. А Имаи смотрел на них и никак не мог понять, что именно он чувствует. Наверное, он должен был испытывать сожаление и тоску по прежней жизни, но все эмоции, которые он мог в себе сейчас найти, это тихая гордость и удовлетворение. У него была хорошая семья. Умная, любящая, надежная жена. Талантливые и добрые дети, внуки и правнуки. Пожалуй, он сможет стать для них достойным духом-предком. Так что, когда храмовый двор опустел, Имаи с интересом прочитал все, что осталось записанным на молитвенных табличках, и впервые за все время своего присутствия здесь одарил благословением – каждого, кто к нему зашел.  
Ощущение было странным: словно он черпал из какого-то невидимого и по ощущениям бездонного хранилища пригоршнями золотой песок и рассыпал над просящими – и сверкающие невесомые песчинки оседали на повернутых к небу лицах, на волосах, на руках и одежде… И в то же время такой же сверкающий поток просыпался и над ним самим, тут же впитываясь в кожу и расползаясь по телу приятным ощущением теплой ласки. Наверное, это и была та самая молитвенная энергия, на которой им теперь жить ближайшие триста лет.  
– Ну, не только, – возразил Ани-сан, с аппетитом уминая приготовленные им спагетти с заправкой из скумбрии. – Но в целом да, ощущения занятные. Хотя я бы их сравнил скорее с огнем, чем с песком. Вспыхивает, разогревает, бодрит!  
– А у меня не огонь и не песок, – задумчиво поделился Хиде. – Скорее, что-то вроде ветра – такого плотного, осязаемого.  
– Точно, – подтвердил Юта. – Ветер и как будто такие, знаете… радужные мыльные пузырики летят!  
Все рассмеялись. Имаи перевел взгляд на Аччана.  
– Вода, – признался тот со вздохом. – Словно дождь над головой проливается. Весь мокрый… как рыба.  
– Ну, тебе не привыкать, – заметил Ани под смешки остальных, и тот кивнул, улыбаясь.  
– Это приятное ощущение. Увлажнение… для кожи хорошо.  
Имаи хрюкнул, отворачиваясь. Аччан уже менялся, прямо на глазах. Словно… становился моложе, свободней. Опять начал шутить, смеялся даже без выпивки.  
Они старались большую часть времени проводить в своих святилищах, чтобы не пропустить тех, кто зайдет помолиться, но ночами как и раньше собирались вместе – в основном, опять же как и раньше, у Имаи. Иногда кому-нибудь приходилось срываться и отправляться к себе, но как правило ночами их не тревожили.  
Расходились обычно все только под утро – все, кроме Аччана. Наверное, он спал здесь чаще, чем в своем собственном святилище. Комаину уже воспринимали его как своего, хотя и неодобрительно шевелили носами вслед шуршащему по гравию шлейфу кимоно.  
– Люблю смотреть, как ты работаешь, – говорил Аччан, усаживаясь на ступеньках павильона поклонения – сонный, растрепанный, со сползающим с плеча алым шелком… И с интересом разглядывал тех, кто пришел к Имаи.  
– А сам ты, я смотрю, не перерабатываешь, – бурчал тот, отчаянно пытаясь сделать вид, что не смущается.  
– А у меня публика понимающая, раньше полудня стараются не беспокоить свою богиню, – отвечал Аччан, совершенно беззастенчиво выпрастывая из-под подола голые ноги. Он откровенно дразнил и соблазнял, и, закончив с очередным ранним посетителем, Имаи тащил его обратно в дом, в спальню, в душистые простыни, где золотые барханы тонули под серебряными водами вновь и вновь…  
– Знаешь, – сказал Аччан где-то через полгода, лежа в его постели и глядя сквозь крышу в далекое звездное небо. – А я совершил должностное преступление.  
– Что? – встрепенулся Имаи, поднимаясь на локте и заглядывая в его безмятежное лицо. – Какое еще преступление?  
Аччан протяжно вздохнул, переводя на него взгляд.  
– Ко мне недавно пришла женщина, – сказал он задумчиво, будто не был уверен, что об этом стоит говорить. – Она просила за своего возлюбленного. Он бросил ее, полюбил другую и женился, но неожиданно серьезно заболел. А она все еще любит его и… Знаешь, она все говорила и говорила, если бы она говорила вслух, я бы просто заткнул уши и убежал. Но она принесла свои переживания в молитве, и я был вынужден слушать. Все то же самое, что я сам говорил… тогда. Столько боли и самоотречения. Понимания, что никогда не сможешь принести счастье любимому. Смирения пополам с отчаяньем… Пусть он будет счастлив. Пусть он будет здоров. Забери мою жизнь и удачу, только не дай ему умереть. Забери все, только…  
Аччан смахнул набежавшие слезы, сглотнул.  
– Я посмотрел их судьбу: мужчина должен был умереть через полгода и переродиться почти сразу же. А женщина прожила бы еще сорок семь лет. Они бы больше никогда не встретились.  
– И что? – шепотом спросил Имаи, уже понимая, что услышит. – Что ты сделал? Ты… сделал?  
Аччан кивнул.  
– Я благословил его. Он поправится и… они не будут вместе в этой жизни, но умрут в один день. И, возможно… Так ведь бывает, да? Когда люди встречаются на Зеленых лугах и понимают… понимают, что были созданы друг для друга? Связывают свои души. Ведь это не слепая судьба делает, не кто-то там наверху, нет, это мы, мы сами связываем себя с кем-то. Навечно или только на следующую жизнь – но сами…  
Имаи медленно кивнул.  
– Да. Я тут… иногда возвращаются воспоминания из прошлых жизней. Вот, вспомнил. В первый раз ведь мы просто умерли одновременно. Все пятеро – в один день, в один час, нелепо потонули, прикованные к своим веслам. Попали на луга такие взъерошенные, испуганные, вцепившиеся друг в друга. И так и не выпустили. Не разжали рук.  
– Не разжали рук… – повторил Аччан, кивая сам себе. Он потянулся к Имаи снова, обнимая его, притягивая к себе, и тот опустился сверху, чувствуя, как сильные ладони скользят по спине, как руки обхватывают, прижимают. Не отпускают.  
Не отпустят никогда.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Магатама - изогнутая бусина из драгоценного камня в виде запятой. Происхождение бусин именно такой формы не выяснено. Выдвигались гипотезы, что это украшение является заменителем клыков животных, символом развития бытия, олицетворением зародыша в теле матери или модификацией обычной серьги.


End file.
